The Price of Gold
by Aslan's Lamb
Summary: Based on the story of Rumpelstiltskin.Ellis is summoned to the palace because the king wants her to spin straw into gold.She makes friends with the little prince, makes a deal with a magical man and discovers that the king has a deep secret.
1. Chapter 1

**PART I – The Price of Gold**

**Chapter One**

It was a cool summer evening, the kind that you eagerly welcome after weeks and weeks of heat and humidity.

I was in the kitchen, carefully spreading butter on two slices of bread, for me and for father. The butter was a rare treat. It had taken me a month to save enough money for it.

The house was very quiet.

It had been that quiet since my sister had married and moved away. I still couldn't get used to it.

A bowl of blueberries that I had picked stood on our wooden table. When I had finished spreading the butter, I critically studied the result. Something was missing. I placed five blueberries onto each piece of bread as a decoration. That was better.

"Father? Father, come eat!" I called.

I heard nothing.

That was when I knew. But just to make sure, I lifted the blanket that I had hung a little ways from his bed to give him some privacy. As I expected, father wasn't there.

He was out drinking.

It had been two weeks since he had come home drunk. I suppose I had hoped that he would stop once and for all…it was a naïve wish, even for a girl of nineteen.

I sat down at the table.

It was very quiet.

Oh, I understood. Of course, he'd rather be with a group of bawdy men than sitting here with me and fighting temptation! I blinked and bit down on my piece of bread and butter. I finished my piece, thinking all the while that I should find some work away from home and leave father to take care of himself.

Eventually, I sat down at the spinning wheel and started to spin, trying to work away my disappointment. Two hours later, I was still spinning when father stumbled into the room.

"Ellis? Child, you still up?"

I studied him. He was drunk. But he had no drink _with_ him which meant he wasn't drunk enough to forget that I had no tolerance for beer or ale in the house.

"Yes,_ I_ have _work_ to do," I said.

"You'll never believe it…never believe it…"

I kept spinning.

"I talked to…the king today."

Must have been three or four bottles _at least_. "I'm sure it was very nice."

"The king! I told him what a…what a great daughter I had."

Hmmm. Perhaps, father had felt guilty about giving in to his addiction again and tried to make up for it by praising me at the tavern. I could do without such praise.

"Pretty…smart…wonderful cook…spins straw into _gold_…_pure_ gold, I said."

I chuckled. "Gold?" I looked around at the small shabby corner we called a kitchen. "Don't I wish?"

"_Pure_ gold." Father stumbled into his room and fell down on the bed.

I walked over to the bed and looked at him for minute. His face was unshaved, his shirt partly unbuttoned, his boots still on. What I felt exactly, I couldn't say. Love, anger, resignation? He _was_ my father, whatever his faults. I pulled off his boots and placed them by the bed. I gently covered him with a blanket, then returned to the kitchen and ate the second piece of bread and butter so that it wouldn't go to waste.

The next day, I was summoned to the palace.

**Chapter Two**

It happened very simply. A court official arrived and insisted that I come with him immediately. Although he was very polite about it, a sword hung at his side, sending the clear message that I had no choice in the matter.

I tried to think of a way to leave father a message but could think of none. He had never learned to read, so I could not leave a note. Our neighbors had disappeared without a trace (as people tend to do when they sense trouble coming) so I could not ask them to pass along what happened either. So I did not leave any message, hoping that I would return soon.

I was brought to the throne room and then told to wait while the king spoke to a statesman. I used the time to observe him. He had a wrinkled face, a head of grey hair and seemed to have a perpetually unhappy expression on his face. But perhaps, I told myself, he was just having a bad morning.

Eventually I was told to walk up to the throne and curtsy. I was beginning to feel nervous. Not because the king _himself _was so very intimidating but because the situation was. What could the king possibly need me for?

I curtsied and looked up. "Your majesty?"

The king looked down at me. "Yes, you're Lady Ellis. I chanced to meet your father last night when I was visiting a tavern. Charming man. Introduced me to some of the finest local wines."

I tried to smile politely.

"He also mentioned that you could spin straw into gold."

I stared. There was no humor in his expression. "He was wrong, your majesty. I can't."

He studied me suspiciously. "Do you call your father a liar?"

I did not like to humiliate my father but I had no other choice. "Your majesty, my father was drunk. He _had_ to be, if he claimed I could do magic."

"He wasn't drunk. I would have never taken him seriously if he was." He paused. A thought seemed to occur to him. "Perhaps, you wish to keep your magic abilities a secret. I can understand that. I will only ask you to spin straw into gold for me _once _and I will keep your secret."

"And if…I don't?"

"I will have no choice but to imprison you for defiance until you decide to change your mind."

I tried to speak calmly. "Your majesty, surely if I could spin straw into gold, my father and I would be very wealthy by now. But we aren't. We are barely getting by."

"Hmm! Well, this is my view of the subject. Either you are lying to me or you're telling the truth."

I could hardly argue with that.

"If you are telling the truth, I lose nothing. If you are lying to me, then I gain a roomful of gold. Either way I cannot lose."

"But you ask for the impossible." My voice broke.

"Not necessarily. I am a fair man."

I tried not to look like I doubted that very much.

"I'd like you to try. Give it your best effort. If, in the morning, I see evidence that you have tried, I will pardon you."

"But –"

"Now, I have listened to your appeal patiently and I have given you my decision. Nothing else remains to be said."

I was led out of the room by servants, stunned. As I was led down the hall, I glanced into a room with the door wide open. A boy, about eight years old, in fine clothing, was playing with silver toys. He looked up, met my gaze and stared at me frankly.

I hope you can forgive me for not smiling at him.

They took me to a small room with a window, a neat bed, a small table with a candle on it, a chair, a spindle and straw covering every inch of the floor. The tallest servant placed a silver bell upon the table. "Ring if there is something you want," he said. Then they closed the door and I heard the sound of a key turning in the lock.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Three**

I had never been locked up before. A trapped, helpless feeling came over me and I stood in the middle of the room, trembling all over, too angry to think. When I regained a little presence of mind, I rang the bell and requested some writing materials.

The parchment and quill pen they brought me were beautiful. So many times, I had longed to hold such well-crafted tools in my hands…but I had never thought that it would be like _this_.

In my letter to Rianne, I described what had happened, then wrote:

_**I have always tried to defend the king when others criticized him. I reminded them that ruling a country was a difficult and thankless task. **_

_**But now I see that they were right. A more horrid person, I have never met!**__**He wants me to try. I'd like to see HIM try! What sort of evidence can I possibly give him except for bags under my eyes that would testify to a sleepless night?'**_

I began to spin the straw.

"Straw, you must turn into gold," I said, feeling foolish.

Predictably, nothing happened.

I stood and curtsied. "Your Majesty. Either I have tried or I haven't. Since I knew that not trying would result in being jailed forever, isn't it _logical_ to assume that I've tried?"

_**It was all papa's fault. **_I wrote._** Him and his bottle. Now I might never see you again. I know you will get along without me. You have got health and talent and strength to take on the world and if all that fails, you have a husband. The world values that just as highly. You have so many adventures ahead. And me….my adventure ends here.**_

Tears welled up in my eyes.

I heard a scratching sound.

I looked up and saw the straw in the far corner shift a little.

I stared. It is ridiculous to be scared of mice, when you might be jailed tomorrow, I told myself. The village boys would laugh at you if they could see you! Still, I shrank against the wall. The straw shifted again and suddenly a wrinkled little face peeked out, a face with cunning eyes and a crooked nose.

I screamed.

"Quiet!" snapped the creature. He stood up and dusted off his clothes. "You'd think I was a mouse or a rat!"

"I've seen mice and rats before!" I cried. "I know what to expect from them. But I don't know what to expect from you!"

"Are you afraid of me?" he asked, smiling as if he rather liked the idea.

The initial shock was over and I was becoming myself again. "Now that I can see you properly, not really." After all he only came up to my waist.

"Oh, no? What if I told you I could do magic?"

I opened my mouth, then, closed it. "I…I would not believe you."

The little man chuckled. "You don't think that I'll be taken in as easily as that? I suppose you have everything planned out! You'll dare me to_ prove_ to you that I can do magic by turning the straw into gold. I will agree and you'll have tricked me into giving you what you want most of all."

I was taken aback. This was, in fact, just what I had planned. "Well…I suppose that won't work. You're too clever for me."

"And now you're trying flattery."

"Uh…"

"Why don't you speak plainly and ask me to turn the straw into gold. I can, you know."

"Can you do other things?"

"What else do you want?"

I considered. "Well…if I give the king a roomful of gold, he will be convinced that I _do_ have magic abilities and might ask me to perform for him in the future. I'd rather just be sent home. Can you change the king into a kind man? The sort that will set me free and apologize for his previous behavior?"

"Of course, I can. But it's no fun for me. Besides, you couldn't afford it."

"Oh, you charge money?"

"Not necessarily money. I value other things too." His eyes glinted.

"All right, then, why don't we start with prices?" I asked. "You tell me about your services and how much you charge, I'll tell you what I want and we'll try to come to an agreement." I felt confident. Bargaining was something I had plenty of experience with after years of haggling in the marketplace.

The little man took a small flagon out of his waistcoat pocket and slowly took a drink. He wiped his mouth with his sleeve and put the flagon away.

"I take all sorts of things. Living _and_ non-living."

Did he mean animals? "We have a chicken at home."

"One chicken is not enough. I'll turn all the straw in this room into gold for that necklace of yours."

My hand flew to the simple bead necklace around my neck. Rianne had an identical one. We had had them since we were children. They were special to us, a way of feeling connected when we were apart.

"It's worth less than a chicken," I said.

"But it matters to _you_. That raises its value for me."

"That doesn't make any sense."

"I'm magic. I have my own kind of sense."

"Isn't there anything else you can take? My shoes perhaps? A little money?"

He shook his head.

I fingered the necklace, reluctant.

"Look here," said the little man. "If you give me _half _of your necklace, I'll turn _half _of the straw into gold."

It seemed to be a fine solution. Perhaps, the king would be satisfied with half. And I could keep the remaining beads and make them into a ring. It would still be _something._ I agreed. I took half of the beads off my necklace and placed them into his little hand, feeling a curious sense of loss.

**Chapter Four**

I rose early (like I always do), then paced back and forth waiting for the king to come. Finally, he arrived with two servants accompanying him.

I curtsied. "Your highness…I tried."

The king's eyes widened as he inspected the gold. "I am very pleased with you," he said.

I let out my breath. Perhaps _now_ this foolishness would be over and I could go home?

"You may rest during the day. Tonight, you will turn the other half into gold too."

Perhaps not.

"I do not think I can do it again."

"Well, of course you can." He picked up a piece of gold, to prove his point. "I understand that you don't like it. Tonight is the last time I will ask you. I do not want too much. When there is too much of a thing, it ceases to become precious."

I have to admit that they took good care of guests in the castle. They sat me at a little table in the garden and provided me with all sorts of exquisite foods, which I had never tried before, as well as with plain bread, which I had requested.

I didn't feel particularly hungry. I studied the beads that I still had left. I had wound them around my finger in the manner of a ring. Tonight I would give them up.

It was such a strange trade. Surely, the little man had another reason for making such a ridiculous bargain.

Something landed on my lap. I looked down. It was a blueberry. Then another. I picked them up, stood and looked up. I didn't see anyone.

"Thank you. I love blueberries!" I called. "But I didn't know this was a blueberry tree!"

"It _isn't _a blueberry tree!" came a child's voice from above.

I smiled. The boy I had seen yesterday slowly climbed down the tree. He was elegantly dressed in a green velvet jacket and green velvet breeches and carried a square-shaped basket full of blueberries in one arm.

"Blueberries don't grow on_ trees_. Don't you know anything?"

"Oh, that's right, they don't," I said. "I'm Ellis. Care to join me for lunch?"

The boy studied me suspiciously. "You're not supposed to say that. You're supposed to say, 'Would it please your royal highness to join me for lunch?"

Oh, the young_ prince_. Now that I knew who he was, I could see the resemblance between him and his father. In manners too. I had no patience for either of them.

"So you're the prince," I said. "I'm sorry, your highness, but if you're the prince, then I'd rather you didn't join me."

The boy looked astonished. "How…how_ dare_ you?" he gasped.

His words fell rather flat. He just couldn't say them the way his father would. He knew it too because he fell silent. There was a moment's pause. "Why not?" His voice was softer this time.

I looked at him. He has soft brown curls falling over his forehead and gray eyes with long eyelashes. It struck me how young he was.

"I suppose I said that because I was angry with your father," I said with a sigh. "But really, that's no reason why _we _can't be friends. No, I didn't exactly mean that. Please, sit down."

The prince sat down. "I forgive you," he said, stiffly. "Fill my plate."

I considered telling him to say 'please' and decided against it. I filled his plate. "May I call you by name?"

"Olin."

"Now I wonder, Olin. Did you _throw_ those blueberries to me?"

"They fell. My food- basket spilled over."

"Oh. And do you usually eat blueberries up in the tree?" I filled my plate too.

"No, I eat with my tutor. But I am displeased with him today."

_Not as displeased as he is with you, most likely_, I thought. "Why?"

"He told me I was going to be engaged to be married soon. _Very_ soon."

I put down my fork and stared at him. Surely he couldn't be _that_ much older than he looked. But then, royals got engaged earlier than peasants. "To whom?"

"I don't know yet!" shouted Olin. He grabbed the basket of bread and, in a passion, scattered the bread all over the grass. "I don't_ want _to be engaged!"

I imagined being told that_ I _was going to be engaged…at age eight.

Poor child.

I tried not to look_ too_ sympathetic. I might make him more sorry for himself than he already was and that wouldn't help matters one bit. "If it's a little girl, you might become friends. That might not be so bad."

"No, that's worst of all," said Olin. "It's going to be an adult. A grown-up lady. So that she could help me rule in case father dies before I am grown up."

I forgot about hiding my pity. "That's awful." A child forced to marry a much older woman who would probably order him about all of his days. And he would never be permitted to care for any other girl because he would be already married.

I expected Olin to agree but instead, he looked ready to argue. "You're not supposed to say that. You're a grown-up lady yourself."

"Yes. Well, I don't know that many grown-up ladies that I particularly admire," I said. "Only my sister, Rianne."

"You have a sister?"

"Yes. She's married and living in the North."

"I used to have a big brother. But he died."

"Oh. Do you miss him very much?"

"No. I don't remember him."

Well, I miss my sister," I said. A longing for Rianne filled me. I changed the subject. "You know, you really shouldn't have thrown that bread on the ground. It's a terrible waste."

"Why? We can ask for more."

"If you worked for your living, you would understand," I said sternly.

"You're strange. You don't talk like other people do –"

_And how many other people have you met besides servants and your father?_ I wondered. I began to tell him so but he interrupted me. "As I was going to say… you're strange. But I like you anyway."

I smiled, touched. At least now I had a friend in the castle.

That night, I was sent to the little straw-filled room as before. I sat down in the little chair in front of the spindle and spun a little straw while I waited. I did it to pass the time, not because I had any hopes of doing magic _myself._ I imagined what I would say to father when I got home and it was _not _kind.

The little man appeared, just as before. I conquered the momentary chill that came over me when I saw him and held out my bead ring.

"Ah," he said. "But the price has gone up."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Five**

"What do you mean?" I gasped.

"When there is more at stake, the price goes up. Now that you know your freedom is at stake, you will naturally give more."

"My freedom was at stake last night too," I argued.

"You were not sure of it."

I opened my mouth to argue this claim but, really, I couldn't. He was right. Last night, I had still harbored some hopes that the king might be reasonable and let me go home without receiving any gold.

"Now you are sure, so you will give _more_," said the little man.

"That doesn't make sense."

"I'm magic. I have a different kind of sense."

I almost continued to argue but then, realized that he was actually _enjoying_ my protests. It was all a game to him. Fine. I'd give him whatever he wanted. "What do you want? My shoes?"

He said nothing.

"My_ clothes_?" I wondered if I could make myself some kind of replacement gown out of gold.

The little man pulled out the flagon and drank from it. He smacked his lips. He wiped his mouth with his sleeve. He put the flagon into his vest pocket.

"No, I don't need clothes and shoes," he said. "What I want from you is…your firstborn child."

I looked into his little smiling eyes. He wasn't joking.

For the first time, I saw the little man for what he really was. An evil creature that had spun a web and neatly caught me in it.

"You're crazy."

The little man chuckled. "Certainly, certainly. But the fact is…I have magic. And you do not. Now will it be yes? Or no?"

The little man's grinning face suddenly blurred. I wiped my eyes with my sleeve. "What if I agree and then never have a child? What will you demand then?"

The little man smiled and opened his hands. "Then, you're free from any debt."

So he didn't know _everything_.

I thought for a moment. Then I said, "All right. I agree."

The little man smiled and the room was covered with gold.

"I will see you again someday, my lady."

When he was gone, the room suddenly seemed very cold. I wrapped my arms around myself. I was sickened at the agreement I had made. It brought back so many memories… I picked up the quill and described everything that happened to Rianne. I finished by writing:

_**Do you remember the time that awful village doctor examined me and I learned the truth about my body and I came home and cried? Since then what I wished for most of all was a miracle. **_

_**Now I can't wish for it anymore. **_

_**It's like giving up an old pain for a new one.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six<strong>

Instead of the king coming to see me in the morning, like last time, a servant came and told me to go to the throne room.

"Doesn't he wish to see the gold?" I asked.

The servant said nothing. I followed.

The king was waiting impatiently.

"The gold is ready, your majesty."

"Never mind the gold. I'm sure it is fine."

_Never mind the gold? _

"I have something of more importance to discuss with you. Take a seat."

I sat, wary.

"This morning, my son came to see me," said the king. "He told me that he had lunch with you yesterday and enjoyed your company very much."

I was not sure where this was leading. "I enjoyed his company too."

"In fact, he enjoyed it so much that he would like you to stay in the palace for a long, long time."

I frowned. "He…he wants me to stay and be his playmate?"

"No, not exactly."

"Well, I haven't the education I would need to be his tutor," I said positively. And, I thought, even if I did have that sort of education, I would not want the responsibility of educating the ruler of the country. Not to mention that having a pupil who can send you to prison at his whim is _not _pleasant.

"No, not his teacher," said the king. "He told me that he wants you to be his…future bride."

I stared.

The king was considering marrying his son to me, in this way putting me in _charge _of the country in case of his death.

He hardly_ knew_ me! Or was_ gold_ all that mattered to royalty?

"It is another kind of magic you've worked here," said the king. "Yesterday morning, my son was going wild, refusing to even consider the idea of becoming engaged to anyone, but now he is quite willing to accept it as long as _you_ are the one."

Goodness. I was just being kind to the boy. I hadn't meant to do anything else.

I stood. "Your majesty…"

"Sit back down and listen. You may say no. I won't force you. I am not a tyrant."

_Oh, really?_ I was careful to keep my face neutral.

"I will inform Olin that you have refused him and that he must choose another lady or I will choose for him."

I felt troubled. Did I dare try to persuade the king to wait a little before placing such a burden as marriage on the little boy's shoulders? "Why must you force him into this, your majesty?"

"I do not know if you could understand," he said loftily.

"I will try."

"Because. Because I have seen enough prime ministers and royal assistants to know that I cannot trust them to care for my son in case…in case anything should happen to me." The king sighed. "But a woman would. A good clever woman with power who _cared_ about my son would protect him. From what I've seen of you, I conclude that you are that sort of woman."

"But I can only _gain_ this power by agreeing to marry him," I said.

"You do understand," the king said approvingly.

I was stunned. Could the king, the horrid _awful _king, be guided by such simple, even well-intentioned motivations? Perhaps, there _was_ some good in him, after all.

My next words surprised even me_._ "Your majesty, I think your son needs…a good friend. I _am _willing to stay in the palace for a while and be _that_ to him. But nothing more."

The king considered this. "With time, you may change your mind."

I said nothing.

"Well, I'll order the servants to prepare a room for you as befitting a 'good friend' of the prince."

When I came to Olin's room, he was setting up golden chess pieces on a board. When he looked up and saw me, his face lit up. I didn't remember the last time, someone had been so happy to see me.

"I knew you were coming," Olin said. "The servants told me. Let's play chess! I'm very good at chess."

"Olin, before we play, can we talk?"

"But I want to play _now_!" Olin said.

I decided to be firm. "_I_ think we should talk first."

Olin crossed his arms for a moment and sulked. I waited. Then, he said, "Oh, all right! Well?"

I knew I had to choose my words carefully. It wouldn't do to hurt him. "You've come up with a really interesting idea, Olin. To choose _me_ for your bride…"

"Yes, isn't it a good idea? See, you were the only grown-up lady I could think of that I actually _liked_."

I smothered a laugh. I grew serious. "Olin, did it occur to you to ask _me_?"

Olin looked at me, wide-eyed.

I spoke gently. "I understand you were excited, so you ran straight to your father with your idea. But when you want a girl to agree to marry you, you ask _her_. Agreed?"

Olin nodded.

"And you also respect her choice, if she says no."

I saw his enthusiasm begin to ebb away. "Are _you _saying no?"

"Well, I couldn't possibly make such a serious choice right away," I said. "Surely, when _you_ have a serious choice to make you think long and hard before committing yourself?"

Olin nodded again.

"I will stay in the palace for now."

Olin grinned.

"Mind you, that's _all_ I am saying yes to. You must _promise_ that you won't force me into anything, even if you are a prince."

"I promise," Olin said solemnly. There was a pause. "Can we play chess now?"

I smiled back. "All right. But I've never played chess before."

"Then I get to teach you? I never got to teach anybody anything before!"

So Olin taught me chess and we played.

I _did_ enjoy spending time with him and I was glad to bring some good into his life. But of course, I had not agreed to stay merely for those reasons. I had other considerations too. Suppose I went home. Then what? An endless search for work in order to support myself and father was all I had to look forward to. But if I stayed in the palace…perhaps, I might find work there and could make myself useful. Eventually, a servant _had_ leave and when she did, I could take her place. I did not plan to live on the king's charity for long.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Seven**

One day, Olin decided to show me the castle library.

The shelves of books lined the walls and rose all the way to the ceiling.

They were beautiful. They had a musty smell, the smell of something ancient and wise.

Olin grinned. "Like it?"

I searched for words. "I did not know so many books _existed._"

"I thought _you_ would. I don't usually like books but some of them aren't too bad. Which one do you want to borrow?"

What if I borrowed a book and lost it? Just thinking about how much each book costtook my breath away. "I would rather look at them in here."

"Yes, but _which one_?"

"You decide."

"All right." Olin stood on his tiptoes and reached for a small red-covered volume on the fourth shelf. "This book tells you what your name means."

I did not understand. "How can a name _mean _something?"

Olin stared at me for a moment.

"_Look_," he said. He opened the book, flipped through the pages and read, "The name _Olin_ means _torch,_ also used by the early inhabitants of our kingdom to refer to any bright light that shone in the darkness." He put down the book. "My mother named me Olin because she said I was the light in _her_ darkness." He frowned for a moment. "What do you think she meant by that?"

I wondered what darkness the queen had to battle. Perhaps, the illness that eventually caused her death?

"Maybe she was unhappy sometimes and you made her happy?"

Olin frowned. "My mother was_ not_ unhappy."

I did not argue.

"I want to find your name," Olin said. He flipped through the pages. "There!"

I was getting curious. "Let me see."

"No. _I _will read it," Olin said grandly. He cleared his throat. "The name _Ellis_ means k_ind_." He looked up at me.

"That's all?"

He nodded.

I smiled. Well. Perhaps, my name's explanation wasn't quite as long. After all, I wasn't royal. Still, I was satisfied with it.

Can we find Rianne?"

We did. _Rianne_ meant _advice_ or _counsel_. It wasn't a bad name to have although I didn't think it fit. Rianne had never given me advice in her life.

"I'm bored," said Olin. "Let's go outside."

The next important thing to happen was a month later. It was autumn and the bright colored leaves were everywhere. That day, Olin and I collected a whole basket of them. We brought them home and began to spread them across Olin's writing-desk, arranging them into different shapes and patterns.

"I've never done this before," Olin said in wonder. "I like it. I shall order the servants to bring in leaves every day so we can play with them."

"No, Olin. All the joy is in finding them yourself. You_ spoil_ it, if you leave it to the servants."

"You just don't want to give them extra work." He thought for a moment. "Because you are a good person."

That month, Olin and I had begun to discuss, slowly and gradually, what made a person good. It was an entirely new concept to him. He had been tutored in letters and mathematics, not ethics. _Well-behaved, _he knew. _Good person_, he had never heard of.

"Well, thank you. You're not a bad one yourself," I said.

"I'm spoiled," Olin said positively. "All the servants say so behind my back. They think I can't hear them. I _can_."

I didn't comment on the servants' opinion. "Your father won't allow them to say anything to your face, so what are they to do?"

Tottles, the butler, came in with a message. "Lady Ellis, there is a young lady who insists that she must see you immediately."

A visitor for me? This had never happened before.

"Um…well, of course. Have her brought in."

"But Ellis you're spending time with _me_ now," Olin said.

I put my hands on my hips. "And you would let a young lady wait with an important message wait while you _play_? For shame. Let us receive her politely."

Olin pouted but made no further protest. I gathered the leaves in my arms and prepared to place them back into the basket, when the door opened again. A young woman in an old shawl entered, looking down and holding her rather muddy skirt as she stepped over the threshold.

My heart suddenly leaped in my chest.

The young woman looked up. I let go of the leaves without realizing it.

"Rianne!"

Rianne smiled tiredly. Only when I threw my arms around her, did I realize that she was with child.

I drew back, studied her belly, looked at her. She nodded.

I smothered a sob. "Where is Angus?"

Rianne swallowed. "I left him."

**Chapter Eight**

I did not let her explain further. It was clear that she was starving and could barely stand. I gave her my bed, a nightgown and ordered that the servants bring hot soup with vegetables, warm bread and fresh fruit. Rianne would have all of the best.

Rianne devoured the soup and bread as I had never seen her do before. When she had satisfied her hunger, she began asking questions about father. Had I visited him since coming to the palace? How was he?

I've sent father a maid to keep house and I visit him every few weeks. He still drinks as heavily as ever." I sat down on the enormous bed and slid under the large blanket, so that we were sharing it as we used to do when we were children.

"So that is the thing which has worried me most up until _now_," I said. "But now that I've seen you…why didn't you tell me you and Angus weren't getting along?"

"It's more than just not getting along." Rianne wound a strand of her long wavy dark hair around her finger. She seemed reluctant to talk. Once she spoke, however, her words came fast. "The first time, I discovered that Angus had…_been_ with another woman, I was devastated. I cried and beggedhim to tell me what _I_ had done wrong to make him betray me in such a way."

Rianne hesitated. She pressed her lips together. She had the look in her eyes that always came when she was about to cry. But she didn't. I could see her trying to be strong, for now at least.

"Of course he said that it was all his fault and begged me to forgive him. So I did. I promised him that I wouldn't tell anyone, not even you. And for a while we were very happy."

_Had _they been happy? I couldn't imaginemyself being happy under the same circumstances. But Rianne had always been ready and willing to forgive others and put things behind her.

"The second time, it was a girl from a nearby farm. A neighbor came and told me. She said she felt it was her _duty_." Rianne gave a short dry laugh and shook her head. "She enjoyed telling me."

So Rianne had learned to laugh in order not to cry. Angus had taught her that.

Angus. He had seemed so kind when I had met him. He and Rianne had been so _in love_. I felt so heartsick for Rianne, so angry. Were there _any_ men out there who did not disappoint?

"So you left."

"I realized that I would have to live with _this_…with him acting this way for the rest of my life. And I just couldn't."

"And you walked _how_ many miles before someone took pity on you and gave you a ride?"

She didn't answer.

"Oh, Rianne." I leaned over and kissed the top of her head.

She stared straight ahead. "Don't pity me. I am tired of people pitying me."

"I'm not _people_, I'm your sister. And my pity for you is not quite as great as my admiration."

Rianne turned to me, quickly. The shell fell away in an instant and I could see that, for all of her independence, she still wanted to be told she did the right thing by the one person she looked up to. Tears shone in her eyes. "So you think I was right to leave him?"

That was a difficult one. When I had said that my admiration was great, I was complimenting her courage…not her _correctness _or wisdom in choosing to leave. How could I say if she was right? What if she had not made it to the palace? What if she had gotten lost or run out of money?

"Perhaps, you shouldn't have done it all alone in the way that you did…and with the weather so awful and you…well, not exactly fit for traveling."

Rianne looked down at her belly and smiled. "I think baby enjoyed the adventure."

"When you wrote, you didn't even tell me that you were expecting."

"I thought it might upset you."

The sob that I had smothered when I first saw her rose up in my throat again.

It _did _upset me but it would have been better to receive the news in writing before seeing her.

Never mind that though. She was my sister. If she had something wonderful that I could never have, I would learn to be happy for her.

"I am all right," I said. "After all, what I thought was my greatest grief…ended up saving me."

Or was that true? For the first time it occurred to me that even if I had _hadn't_ made an agreement with that creature, I might have still been pardoned simply because I became Olin's friend. And friends of the prince do not go to dark dungeons. But how could I have known it would turn out this way?

Rianne yawned.

"Go to sleep," I ordered. "Not another word 'till morning."

Rianne happily submitted. I watched her sleeping for a moment. She looked so young. I lay down next to her on the enormous bed, hoping that perhaps, from this moment on, I could protect her.


	5. Chapter 5

**PART II – A Mother**

**Chapter Nine**

It had never occurred to me that Rianne's arrival would upset the king so much.

"I do not care if she is your _mother!" _he shouted at me the next morning. "I want her out. This minute!"

I tried to reason with him. "She just needs to stay for a little while. She is a married woman and I can speak for her character –"

The king's face turned burgundy. "I don't_ care_ about her character! I cannot stand having a woman with child living in my palace! Has no one told you why?"

"No. They didn't."

"Well, then, _get_ them to tell you!"

His tone frightened me. I backed away and left the room.

When I got back to my room, Rianne was only stirring. I looked at her and thought about how much she needed to stay in a place like this, in her condition and after all she had been through…but it couldn't be helped.

"Mmm… I love this bed." She smiled blissfully. "I want to stay in it all day. Can you ask the servants to bring up breakfast?"

"Yes, we'll have breakfast," I said. "But after that we're going home. The king won't allow you to stay here. And I'm certainly not sending you off to live _alone_."

Naturally, we were both quite disappointed but we tried to make the best of it, enjoying our palace breakfast and talking about how we'd fix up our small house with the little money I had. A servant girl came in. At first I thought she was there to pick up our breakfast dishes but then she curtsied to me and said, "The King has summoned you to the throne room, Lady Ellis."

Summoned me? I caught Rianne's startled look and quickly said that there was nothing dangerous in being summoned, that his Majesty did it all the time.

"Do you have any idea why I was summoned?" I asked the girl.

Oh, she couldn't be sure but she had been passing by and heard Olin and his father having a conversation.

"Is there any chance that you can tell us about this conversation?"

At this point the girl sat down and gladly began telling us all about it.

"Now here are the words that the young prince shouts at his father: You made Ellis want to leave!_ I_ want her to stay! I hate you! I hate you!" The servant girl nodded emphatically. "Those were his exact words. And then his majesty says: If you want her to stay, order her to stay! You are a prince, so she must do as you say! The child cries, 'But then she won't _like_ me anymore! You don't understand anything!'"

I was quite pleased. Apparently, Olin valued my friendship more than my being near.

"And then his majesty says: I _refuse_ to have her sister here. And the child says, why? What are you afraid of?"

The servant girl stood. "I think the rest of the conversation is rather _private _and I ought not share it."

Rianne and I looked at her, exasperated.

"Come now," Rianne coaxed. "Now that you've begun, you must tell us the rest."

"Well." The girl sat again. "His majesty snaps: I'm _not_ afraid! I have certain memories I'd rather not think about. And then the little prince asks: Is it because mother died when I was born? Is that why? Then his majesty orders the prince to leave. But his highness doesn't listen. So his majesty says: Perhaps. Yes. Leave. Then the child cries: So now you hate it when people are waiting for babies? Do you hate babies? And the king says: No, I don't _hate_ babies. But the boy cries: You do hate babies! You do! Then he runs out of the room. And then the king summons you, Lady Ellis."

I stood. "I had better go now."

Rianne nodded. "I'll finish packing your things."

When I entered the throne room, the king had his face buried in his hands.

"Your majesty?" I said softly.

The king looked up. He looked tired. When he spoke, his words were tense and sharp. "Now sit down and listen carefully. I'm going to tell you a story." He turned away from me and stared at the far-off wall. "It will probably break your heart."

"Your majesty -"

"And you will be _silent _while I tell it, do you understand? Not a word. You will not question, you will not argue." He paused and glanced at me before looking back at the wall. "But perhaps you will understand me better."

I sat down and listened.

**Chapter Ten**

"Eight years ago, things were very different. My wife was alive…and I loved her." The king's eyes softened. "We had an eleven year-old son. Gilo. Then my wife told me that she was expecting another child. And things began to go wrong. At first the doctor told us that it would be a difficult pregnancy. _Then_ he told us that it would a difficult delivery. Finally, he told us that the child was endangering my wife's life every minute and that she would most likely die during childbirth."

Was _this_ supposed to break my heart?

Don't think I am cruel. I _did_ feel for the poor queen. But I have heard of women dying in childbirth so many times…it has ceased to shock me.

"Naturally, I suggested that we find…a way to get rid of it," the king said.

_Get rid of it. _I felt a pang at the vague wording of the statement.

"But she wouldn't hear of it. She said as long as the child had a chance of living, she wouldn't kill it." The king stood and began to pace. "She was foolish, unreasonable! I would have forced her to do it, if I could!"

I imagined myself in the queen's place, with everyone pressuring me to do what I could not bear to. I imagined the queen lying in bed, weeping, night after night, while the king shouted at her or left the room in helpless anger.

"One night, a little man appeared in the garden."

My heart gave a sudden quick beat and I rose. "What?"

The king kept speaking as if he hadn't heard me. "He said he could guarantee that my wife would live. But I would have to give him the newborn child in exchange."

I sank back into my seat without knowing that I did it.

So, I wasn't the first one.

How many people in our town had made deals with the little man at one point or another?

"After all, what is a newborn child?" the king asked me. His eyes begged me to agree with him. "It has no thoughts, no memories, no dreams, no personality of any kind. It doesn't feel love for anybody. It is a human animal, nothing more. But my wife was a queen, a mother, a _person_! I agreed."

_He agreed._

The king's voice dropped to a whisper. "The birth went well and everyone called it a miracle. The child was healthy and strong and my wife jubilant."

I thought I could predict the ending of this story. And yet Olin was _here_…how was this possible?

"Three months later, the little man returned. I convinced him to wait until I could persuade my wife to go on an outing and leave the child at home."

Tears filled my eyes. What cruelty, what utter cruelty this was…

"But how was I to know what Gilo would do?" The king muttered. He looked at me earnestly, as if pleading for_ my_ forgiveness. "How was I to know?"

Then, I realized exactly what Gilo had done.

I would have done the same for my sister if I could only be brave enough.

"He offered himself in the child's place. Yes and the little man agreed. He paid me no heed. Just took Gilo…and disappeared with him." The king stopped to wipe his eyes. "When my wife came home, I told her the truth. She didn't live too long after that. The fever took her." The king was silent.

I looked at him. He had only wanted to keep his wife alive. But what a horrible mess he had made of things! Because you cannot trade away human lives. They're not yours to trade.

"I hope that you now understand why I reacted to your sister the way I did. Perhaps, you could also explain it to Olin before you and your sister leave."

So _that_ was why he had told me the whole story. To justify his reaction to my sister in some way and ask that I patch things up between him and Olin. Well, I would_ not_ be the one to tell Olin that his father had once wanted to give him away. Never.

The king wanted me to be pity him. I did not. If anything, I felt angry. How could he consider _himself_ the victim in this story when so many others had suffered?

"May I have permission to say something?" I said.

"What? Oh, yes. What else is there to say?"

"I have a story of my own." My voice shook. I took a quick breath. "When I was fourteen, I found out that I could never have children." I rose, swallowing a sob. "For a while, I thought I couldn't stand to see babes and pregnant women. It hurt me to see them _deeply_. But not having a castle where I could isolate myself from the world, I had no choice but to see them. And I realized that when I had no choice, I _could_ stand it, after all."

Looking up through my tears, I half expected the king to send me to the dungeon for daring to speak to him that way.

The king cried, "You never had your spouse and your child taken from you!"

I will never_ have_ a child or spouse, I thought bitterly. Who will marry a woman that cannot conceive? But I said nothing.

"Don't compare your grief to mine!" he cried.

Of course, your majesty. No one suffers as you do.

"I wouldn't dream of it," I said quietly. "May I go, your majesty? Your son gave me permission to go home."

"Wait." The king took a deep breath. "Your sister may stay…until she gives birth to the child. Then she must leave."

"Thank you," I said softly.

I hurried back to my room. I couldn't wait to tell Rianne. I couldn't wait to tell Olin. For the first time, I had been able to persuade the king to reverse a decision of his. But now…now he knew this important, private thing about me and could use it to hurt me whenever he wanted.

It wasn't the easiest trade-off, I thought. But it was over and done with and Rianne could stay.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Eleven**

Two months passed, during which Rianne got plenty of rest and good food. We spent so much time together that Olin occasionally grew jealous, although he liked Rianne almost as well as he liked me.

One early morning, Rianne shook me awake. "Ellis, wake up! I think it's time!"

I rubbed my eyes. "What? _Now?_ But you're two weeks early."

Rianne's lips parted to answer me but then she cried out in pain and bent over.

I grabbed the candle and hurried to the door. "Lie down. I'll send a servant to get the midwife."

Rianne nodded, her face damp and her eyes wide. When I returned she had gotten into bed and was breathing heavily.

"It's all right. I'm here."

She grasped my hand. I saw a spasm of pain pass over her face although this time she remained silent.

"When will the midwife be here?" she gasped.

"Soon, soon," I crooned.

"Can I tell you a secret?"

I brushed her hair from her forehead. "Yes, dear."

Rianne began to cry. "I wish Angus was here, right here by my side."

"It's _his_ fault that he isn't!" I said. "Oh I could slap him for not being here!"

"I didn't tell him where I was going."

"I don't care. I could slap him anyway!" It was a childish thing to say but Rianne smiled for a moment.

The midwife came, carrying herbs in one hand and a soft white cloth in the other. A servant girl brought some water. The midwife was calm and cheerful. "Don't worry, dear. We'll have this little one delivered in no time."

Rianne's hand tightened around mine again.

Haven't you any drug you could give her to help the pain?" I asked.

"Well, I could give her something but I am afraid this babe is coming so soon that I would have to give her a very _large_ dose for it to work in time and that might hurt the child."

"_No_! _ Nothing_ that…might hurt the baby!" gasped Rianne.

"Yes, my dear, that's right. Now breathe. Breathe deep."

Rianne breathed.

"Ellis, stop it," she said between clenched teeth.

"Stop what?" I asked, startled.

"Pitying me! I told you how much I hate it. Ow!"

She dug her fingernails into my palm. I stayed with her for the rest of the hour, watching her suffer while the midwife chuckled and told her all would be well. All I could think was, _when?_ _When would it come already_? Didn't the midwife have some means of making time go faster?

And then Rianne cried out one last time and the midwife was holding a red wrinkled little creature, washing it and passing it over…to _me._

"A niece," said the midwife, smiling.

I took the child and pressed her to my cheek, my hands shaking.

"One of the smoothest, fastest deliveries I've ever done," the midwife said.

Rianne sobbed in relief, then, closed her eyes.

I held my niece, rocked her gently, wondering, did I long for _this_ still, even after seeing how painful, how difficult it could be?

I did.

Rianne named her daughter Rosalie.

It was a beautiful little girl and a beautiful name. Everything seemed beautiful to us that day. Olin came in once and timidly asked if he could see the baby. I let him take her little hand and she clutched his finger and tried to put it into her mouth. Olin's face turned red with pleasure and he hurriedly left us to tell his father what had happened.

Soon we received the message that the king expected us to be out of the castle by tomorrow evening.

**Chapter Twelve**

Olin did not throw a tantrum this time. This time, he came outside to say good-bye.

Without looking at me, he held out a small red volume. "I want you to have it."

I gasped. "The Book of Names?"

Olin kept his eyes down. "I have lots of books."

"Oh…I _can't."_

Olin looked up and fierce tears shone in his eyes. "Yes, you can!"

Of course, after that I accepted the book and promised to take good care of it. I found myself crying too. I was surprised to realize how much I had grown to care for Olin and how much I would miss him. But there were others that needed my care more right now. Rosalie demanded constant attention. Rianne was still weak.

The next six months whirled by. I spun as much thread as I could and sold it, using the money to buy bread and a little salt. Rianne managed to grow some vegetables that she used to make soup. That is what we lived on, bread and vegetable soup every day as well as eggs a couple of times a week. Both of us took care of Rosalie. Once in a while, father would get a job and bring home a little money but he never lasted there long because of his drinking.

Then our chicken grew sickly and refused to lay eggs. Rosalie grew bigger and asked for more milk. I began to give my portion of the soup to Rianne under the pretext that I was sick and tired of vegetables. But I think we both realized that things couldn't continue in this way.

One evening, Rianne went out for a walk and came back saying that the local bakery needed a young girl to help out in the kitchen. It was clear. One of us would have to go to work there.

"Of course, it makes more sense for you to go," Rianne said. "I _am_ her mother, after all." She looked miserable.

"Don't you want to stay at home?"

Rianne sighed. "When I married Angus and he went off to work, it felt like I spent all day _waiting_ for him to come home. Then I was just _waiting _for Rosalie to be born. Now you're going to be gone all day and I…I'm just so tiredof _waiting_. But that's no reason to make you take my place."

I looked down at Rosalie, who was asleep in my arms, and wondered, how could _anything_ be better than being with her all day? She might require constant attention and care but she was so beautiful. Every day I saw her changing, growing, learning things, becoming a person. What could be better than that?

"I think we should each do what we want most," I said. "We will work out the details somehow."

So Rianne went to work in the bakery and I stayed with Rosalie.

Rianne loved the bakery. She was hardworking and cheerful, popular with coworkers and customers alike. She would come home full of stories about the people who came to the bakery and the witty conversations she had with them. She would be exhausted after running around all day but her eyes would shine.

Those days, I was often exhausted too. When Rosalie cried at night, I was the one who rose to tend to her because Rianne, the family breadwinner, needed her sleep. If Rosalie grew sick, I was the one who tried remedy after remedy. I was the one Rosalie fussed at while she always seemed to have a smile on her face when Rianne came home in the evening.

But it was a glorious time too. Sometimes, when cuddling Rosalie, I could almost allow myself to believe that…she was _mine._


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Thirteen**

It was about five months after Rianne got her job at the bakery that the terrible thing happened.

It was a hectic morning. Rianne was late to work, putting up her hair in a bun with one hand and eating a piece of bread with the other. I was feeding Rosalie porridge.

"Oh dear, I'm so late," Rianne moaned.

"You'll have to run," I said. "Don't wear that skirt. It's too long and if you don't let me shorten it first, it'll rip."

"My other two are already ripped," Rianne said. "Did father come home last night?"

It was common question for her to ask and I gave the common answer. "No, still gone. Shall I go look for him?"

"I'd give it a few hours." She paused to kiss Rosalie. "Good-bye, angel. You know, I feel like the man of the house going off to support the family."

"You don't mind very much, do you?"

Rianne smiled. "Not a bit. Don't be too lonely now." She rushed out the door, the piece of bread still in her hand.

Rosalie's lower lip jutted out, a warning sign that I knew very well. I lifted her into the air. "We won't be lonely, will we, darling?"

I washed the dishes, all the while singing songs and chattering to Rosalie, then changed her clothes and brushed her hair. I had just begun to slice the vegetables for soup, when there was a knock on the door.

I wondered who it could be. A neighbor? Certainly,_ father _never bothered to knock. I wiped my hands on my apron and opened the door.

And there stood Olin, the very last person I expected to see.

"Olin!" I threw my arms around him, then leaned back to study him. "What are you doing here?"

Olin grinned. He had grown amazingly in the past year. "I told the servants that I wanted to visit you. So they took me here."

I looked up at the path behind him. There was no one else. "And left you alone?"

"I ordered them to leave me," Olin said grandly. "I told them to come back tomorrow."

"You're staying the _night_?"

"Of course! Don't you want me to?"

I smiled. Naturally, living in a castle that was full of empty rooms, it hadn't occurred to him that we might not have anywhere to put him.

Well, it wouldn't do to disappoint him now.

"Of course, I do. But, Olin, I'm afraid our meals and beds are not quite what you are used to. Still, perhaps…this will be a good learning experience for you. Come in and help me cook."

Olin drew back. "_Me? _Cook?"

Haven't you ever wanted to try cooking?" I teased. "Honestly now?"

I let Olin in, told him to wash his hands and began teaching him to hold a knife properly in order to cut a carrot. Olin quickly lost interest in the task, and went over to sit where Rosalie was stacking some smooth blocks of wood on the floor.

"Hello," he said to her, smiling. Rosalie looked at him shyly but didn't smile back.

Olin looked up at me and brushed away the curls that kept getting in front of his eyes. "When will you come back, Ellis? It's dull in the palace without you."

"As you see, I'm needed here now," I said. "Although I've missed you too."

Olin watched as I set the vegetable soup to boil. He watched as I washed clothes in the big rub. He watched as I swept the floor and he watched as I put Rosalie to sleep. I tried to amuse him by talking to him the whole time, but still, I could see the expression on his face growing more and more unsatisfied. I suppose that he had assumed that I'd be free to play with him, as I had in the castle.

"Do you ever have fun here?" he finally asked me, glumly.

"It's not the sort of fun you are used to," I said. "Olin, why don't you go out and play with the village children?"

He stared at me. "What?"

"Just go and find a group of children playing and ask if you could join them," I said.

I realized that there was a certain risk to my plan. If any child dared to harm Olin in any way and the king found out, his punishment would be swift. But the children in our village never _seriously _hurt each other. True, sometimes, in their noisy games, they knocked each other over. There was a risk. But I decided that it was about time Olin made some friends of his own age. And if in the process, he _did_ get a bruised elbow or a skinned knee, surely he wouldn't make a fuss over it in front of his father.

Olin looked a little frightened. "Just _ask_?"

"Yes," I said. "Don't tell them that you're the prince. Tell them…tell them you're my rich relative, come for a visit. That will explain your nice clothes."

Olin hesitated but I could see longing come into his eyes. Surely, I thought, he must have wished sometimes to be just like all other children, to play in the streets and to get dirty.

"All right," Olin said. "I will." With a smile, he stepped outside and ran off.

About time, I thought. About time.

I checked on Rosalie, then, went to the henhouse to see if the chicken had laid any eggs. There were none. I was just about to turn away when something in the straw _moved_.

I drew back. A rat, perhaps?

Something moved again and a face appeared. A face with small cunning eyes and a crooked nose.

**Chapter Fourteen**

Goosebumps covered my arms and I couldn't make a single sound.

The little man stood and brushed the straw from his clothes. "I see that you didn't scream this time. Congratulations on your courage."

"What are you doing here?"

He grinned. "Visiting. I like to see how my old friends are doing."

"How did you find me?"

"I can always find my old friends when I want to. It's magic. Aren't you going to invite me in?"

"What do you want?"

"So many questions. I'll tell you what I want. I want to rest awhile inside your house. I want something to eat. And I want to discuss a certain agreement we made a while ago."

Everything seemed to grow dim and unimportant, the house, the straw, the ground. All I could see in my mind was Rosalie sleeping in my bed. "I have nothing to discuss with you," I whispered. "I have no children."

The little man smiled toward the house. "I believe _that's_ a matter of opinion."

The words cut me, ripped me apart. "No, you have no right! Don't touch her, don't you _dare_!"

"Why is it always the same?" said the little man to nobody in particular. "Why do they always get hysterical?"

"You can't take her!"

The little man kept smiling.

I turned around and ran to the house. I must get to Rosalie, I thought. If I can get to her, I can protect her… Something touched my foot. I glanced down. A piece of straw wound itself around my feet like a snake. I watched, horrorstruck, as it turned into a shred of bright gold. I attempted to yank it off but it had become cold and hard and tightened around my feet like a chain. I lost my balance and crashed to the ground.

I was sobbing and gasping. "I won't let you take her! I'll _die_ first!"

The little man scowled. "If you wish to have some extra time with the child, you will control yourself," he said sternly.

I took a deep breath, my shoulders quivering. I forced myself to think.

"That's better," he said.

"She isn't_ my_ child," I said. "We made an agreement."

"Since you have cared for the child as a mother _would _for many months, you _have_ become a mother to her as far as I'm concerned, and I am within my rights to take her from you."

"You never mentioned that when we made our agreement."

"_You _never mentioned that you couldn't have children. It seems that we both withheld important information from each other."

I yanked at the shred of gold with all my strength but it remained where it was, binding my feet together. I began to sob harder than before.

"Now I would like to rest awhile first, like I said. You will bring me into the house. You will feed me. You may try to poison me if you want. It won't work. When I have eaten, I will take the child."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Fifteen**

The little man sat on a stool next to our kitchen table, his feet dangling. I cut the bread and cheese, my hands moving automatically.

Rosalie slept peacefully in my bed.

I looked down at the knife and my hands tightened around it. _Could I do it? _The knife began to shake in my hands. I clutched it tighter. For Rosalie, I could do anything.

I glanced at the little man. He grinned. "Well, go on. Stab me. What are you waiting for?"

I looked at him in desperate fury.

"You know that it won't work," he said. "I'm magic. I cannot be killed with a knife."

It didn't occur to me to doubt his word. If he _could _havebeen killed that easily, someone would have done it a long time ago.

"Don't take her," I pleaded. "You can have _anything_ you want." I reached for the Book of Names. "This is very valuable."

The little man studied the book indifferently. "No."

I placed the book into the pocket of my gown. "Take_ me_ instead."

He rolled his eyes. "Another one I've heard entirely too much. I don't take adults. I take children."

"But why?" I whispered. "What do you need them for?"

"I eat them."

I went cold. "_What?"_

"That was just a little joke. I like to make little jokes. Of course, I don't eat them."

_A joke. _Rosalie, my very own darling. To him, a joke.

I picked up the pitcher of milk.

"I do not drink milk," he said. "Get me beer or wine."

"We do not have any."

"Your father is the town drunkard and you don't have any?"

"I do not let him bring it into the house."

"Never mind. _I_ have some." He took out the small flagon I had seen him drinking from several times before. "Pour it for me."

I took the flagon, wondering whether to dash it to pieces.

There was a knock on the door.

Olin. I had forgotten all about him.

"Go ahead and answer it," said the little man. "I can wait."

Would he take Rosalie and disappear with her while my back was turned?

No, that wasn't his style. He'd be much more likely to wait until I was watching, just so he could see me suffer.

I opened the door, rushed outside and shut it before Olin could come in.

Olin looked tired, sweaty, muddy and impossibly happy. "Ellis, what are you doing? I want to come inside. I'm thirsty! We were running races…"

"There's water in the pitcher," I said, dully.

"But I don't want _that_ water, it's warm. I want cold water!" He noticed my expression. "What's wrong?"

I burst into tears. "Olin, the most terrible thing has happened…"

"Can I have a drink _while_ you tell me? What's that? Can I drink it?" Olin grabbed the little man's flagon and brought it to his lips.

"Don't!"

My warning came too late. He had already taken a sip before he reacted to my words and pulled the flagon away from his mouth.

Now this is going to be hard to explain. I had seen Olin _shrink_.

Not by much. In fact, if I had blinked at that moment, I wouldn't have noticed a difference between his size before and his size after. But because my eyes had been _on _him, I was positive.

"You got smaller."

Olin looked down at himself, then back at me. "No, I didn't."

"What is in the flagon?" I spoke my thought out loud.

Olin looked down at the flagon he was holding, his eyes frightened.

Whatever, it was, it made people shrink.

An idea, desperate and half-mad, came to me.

**Chapter Sixteen**

I took the flagon from him. I would have to do it. There was no other way.

"Olin," I said, "I need you to listen to me very carefully. You will turn around the corner and you will go right for about half a mile. You will find a bakery. You will go in and find my sister, Rianne."

Olin nodded.

"You will tell her that…" I could not speak for a moment. "You will tell her that a person came who wanted her baby."

"Her_ baby?" _

"Listen to me! You will tell her that! You will say that I could _not _stop him from taking the baby so _I_ followed him. And I will keep following him and making sure that the baby is all right. Repeat after me. Now."

Olin began to tremble. "You could not stop him from taking the baby so _you_ followed him. And you will keep following him and making sure that the baby is all right."

I hugged him fiercely. "Go. Don't run, there's no need for it."

Olin nodded, wide-eyed. He took a few steps backwards, then turned around and ran anyway. I watched him disappear down the path. I looked down at the flagon. There was no more time. I brought the flagon to my lips. _Please, let there be enough_, I thought, and poured all of it down my throat.

For the first moment, it felt as if someone was yanking at my arms and legs from the inside. There was the sound of breaking glass. Then, I was contracting, rolling up into a ball. My feet remained rooted to the ground but the rest of me flew down, down, down and the world swelled larger and larger until I squeezed my eyes shut.

When I opened my eyes, I was lying on the path, surrounded by the tall, sharp stalks of grass. I figured I was about as small as a rag doll. I stood, shakily. The stalks of grass came up to my shoulders. The house was huge. How would I ever find a way to get in?

The door flew open and the little man, gigantic now, stood in the doorway.

He looked down and I pressed myself into the stalks of grass. But his attention was taken up by the shards of glass on the path. He studied them, then looked around. I realized that he was searching for me.

Why was I wasting time?

I ran past his shiny black boot, to the doorway and inside.

Everything was too big. The square pattern on the floor made me dizzy. For a moment, I stood staring and disoriented. My bed. I needed to find my bed. The blue curtain that I slept behind. It took me several minutes to reach it. I lifted the now-heavy curtain with effort and crawled under it. I heard footsteps, confident and deafening.

I grabbed my bedspread and climbed it with a strength I didn't know I had.

The footsteps were coming closer.

I was on the bed now. I turned around and nearly shrieked as Rosalie's now-huge baby face turned in my direction. Her eyes were still closed. What would happen if she opened them? Would she recognize me? Or pull away from me, screaming?

I had no time to wonder. I carefully crawled onto Rosalie's head, slipping right under her bonnet. Rosalie stirred.

A large shadow fell over us.

He would pick her up any moment now and then I would go flying. I looked around. There were a couple of loose threads hanging on the inside of the bonnet. I tied one thread around my leg. I tied the other around my wrist.

In the next moment, the bed went spiraling downward. I was hanging on to the threads as I flew up, up, up, trying not to scream.

Rosalie woke completely and began to cry. The sound was painfully loud to me. I brought one hand to one ear and covered it. The other hand was still tied to the thread. Rosalie kept wailing.

Colors and objects rushed by me. The air blew into my face. We were outside. My ears throbbed, my wrist and leg ached, my heart pounded with fear. But I was with Rosalie. I told myself this over and over again. As long as I could be with her, I could stand anything.


	9. Chapter 9

**PART III – Journey into the Underworld**

**Chapter Seventeen**

When I later thought about it, the journey could not have taken more than ten minutes, but to me, it seemed endless.

Everything finally stopped bouncing. I could tell that we were in a chilly place, not completely dark but darker than the outside. Rosalie kept crying and I longed to comfort her.

"Welcome the newcomer," said the little man dryly.

I heard children's voices. "_Another _one?"

"Another _girl_?"

"I like girls!"

"_I _don't!"

Were all these children the results of bargains?

Then a young man's voice, quiet, concerned. "Is she hungry?"

Suddenly, I felt myself flying through the air. He had untied the bonnet!

A big white mass loomed closer and closer and I felt myself land hard…on something soft. I tried to breathe evenly.

"Not on my bed!" a child cried and I was flying again.

Thud. Another soft landing. I braced myself for the next flight.

"Nor mine!"

Ah. I had landed on my nose. Would this ever stop?

"That's enough," said the young man. "Give it to me."

The bonnet and I were lifted and placed into two large hands, then placed much more softly onto yet another white mass.

Rosalie wailed.

"Take her," said the little man. "My ears are ringing from her noise."

"There, there, little one. Don't cry." The young man had taken Rosalie in his arms and was speaking to her, gently.

Who was he?

"Of course, you have reason. Still, I wish you wouldn't."

Could he be the king's older son?

I struggled with pulling the thread off my leg. When I accomplished this, I was able to crawl a little out of the bonnet and look around me.

We were in a large, elongated room, with candlesticks, strange drawings on the walls and a large table with many chairs around it. I pulled my head a little further out of the bonnet. The bed I was on now was part of a row of beds that lined the enormous wall.

Children were everywhere. Some looked as old as six years old and some were barely two. Some were light skinned, some dark, some thin, some plump. They were all clean, dressed in dark well-fitting frocks, with neatly cut hair. Still, there was something unnatural about them.

Rosalie still wailed. I looked up and studied the young man, rocking her. He _had _to be Olin's brother. Now that I got a glance at him, I could see the resemblance clearly, the same brown curls and gray eyes. He was pale and didn't seem to be very tall, although I could hardly tell for sure from my perspective.

"Gilo!" the little man barked.

I jumped.

Gilo looked up. "Yes?"

"Make love to her when I'm gone. It sickens me. Put her down."

I ducked back into the bonnet as Gilo came closer and reluctantly put Rosalie down on the bed.

Rosalie began to scream as loudly as before.

At dinnertime, the children gathered around the large table and ate greedily. They did have silver knives and forks but some didn't use them or only used them occasionally. There was plenty of food. Gilo spoon-fed Rosalie porridge. For the others there were potatoes, ham and corn.

I was starving but I didn't dare move. I would snatch some food later if I could.

"I want more ham, Rumpel," demanded a girl of about six. She had short fluffy dark hair and dimples, a very pretty child.

_Rumpel._ So the little man had a name.

Rumpel pointed at the ham. Gilo reached for it but as he tried to take it, it flew out of his hands and towards the dark-haired girl. A slice broke off neatly by itself and fell right onto the child's plate. I saw some of the children smile, not exactly as startled as_ I_ was but enjoying the spectacle nevertheless. The girl giggled. Gilo didn't smile.

"I want the ham to fly into _my_ plate too," said another small girl. "Rumpel, make it fly!"

Rumpel's grin turned cruel. "The magic doesn't like you. It only likes Feli."

"Why?"

"Because she is pretty. And smart. And isn't afraid of everything like _you_ are."

The child looked down, tears beginning to appear on her lashes. Feli stuck her nose into the air.

Gilo dropped the spoon onto the table with a loud clatter.

"Yes, Gilo? Did you want to say something?" asked Rumpel.

Gilo looked down and shook his head.

I tried to shift my position inside the bonnet and realized that I could hardly move. The bonnet pressed tightly into my knees. I had to be growing again.

I had to slip out of the bonnet and hide somewhere else, now, while they were all eating and distracted.

Getting off the bed and onto the floor was a difficult task. What if one of the children saw me? Once on the floor, I pressed myself against the wall and crawled towards a dark opening at the far side of the cave. The children's voices faded away.

I saw now that the opening was a dark corridor.

I began to edge along the wall, feeling my way in the darkness. The voices could only be heard a little now. Other than that it was silent.

I felt the surface of the wall change. I felt wood. Like a door. I pushed at it, as hard as I could. There was no effect. I sat down by the door. I _was_ growing. Perhaps, I'd gain enough strength to open it a little later on.

After ten minutes, I tried again. The door opened.

The air behind the door was stale. I realized that this must be a very small area, a sort of closet. I looked up and saw shelves with various vials on them. They were not the kind of flagons the little man drank out of. They looked more ordinary somehow, just like vials you might find at a physician's shop. I turned around and smacked my head into the bottom shelf. I was growing too fast to keep track of.

My head pounded. My stomach ached from lack of food. My body was sore from being bounced about inside the bonnet. Keeping the door slightly open, I sat down on the dry ground under the shelves and wrapped my hands around my knees. I was safe for now, so I could rest.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Eighteen**

I must have fallen asleep. The next thing I knew, Rosalie was crying somewhere near.

I sat up, startled. My back ached. Now that I was back to my normal size, I could see that the area I had chosen to hide in was so small that if I stood, I could easily reach the ceiling. Behind the door, Gilo's quiet voice was saying, "You're not very fond of sleeping, are you?"

Rosalie wailed.

"No, I didn't think so. But maybe if we found a quiet, dark place… "

Before I could do anything, the door opened. Gilo stood in the doorway cradling Rosalie in one arm and holding a brightly glowing candle in the other.

Gilo made a strangled noise, his eyes huge in the light of the candle. The candle fell with a clatter and went out.

I jumped to my feet. "I…I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to discover me like this. Uh…here." I picked up the candle.

Gilo stared. I could see the whites of his eyes in the darkness.

"I'm Ellis. That's my niece. I came with her…through magic. I couldn't give her up."

Rosalie held her little hands out to me and screamed.

"She wants me," I said.

Wordlessly, Gilo took the candle with one hand and handed Rosalie to me with the other. As we touched, I felt his hands tremble. I held Rosalie close, soothing her, murmuring to her. "I'm here, love, I'm here."

Rosalie's fingers fastened round my neck. She kept crying but more quietly now.

Gilo kept staring. Was he afraid of me?

"I'd like to thank you," I said. "You cared for her as tenderly as a mother would."

"If Rumpel finds you…" he whispered.

Not afraid _of _me, no. He was afraid _for_ me.

"Let's hope he doesn't," I said. "I apologize for being such a rude guest but have you anything to eat?"

Gilo turned around and disappeared down the corridor.

Within moments he was back, with a plate filled to the top with meat, potatoes and corn. I sat down on the ground, put the plate on my lap and devoured the food, eating with my right hand while Rosalie drooled over my left shoulder. The food was cold but I didn't care. I was ravenous.

Gilo stood uncertainly in the doorway, holding a newly lit candle.

"Would you mind coming inside?" I asked. "I know there isn't much room but that way we can close the door."

Gilo nodded, took a step forward and closed the door behind him.

The candle glowed.

Gilo cleared his throat. "You know that…you'll have to stay here forever now?"

I said nothing.

"You're inside a large cave with thousands of corridors. You'll never find the way out."

I shivered. " I didn't know that," I said. "But it wouldn't have mattered anyway. I _had _to come. Just like you."

"What do you mean?"

"I think I know who you are."

Gilo looked at me quickly with a stunned, anxious look.

"You're the prince, aren't you? Who gave himself in place of his brother?"

He nodded slowly. He still looked anxious so I hastened to add, "Ever since I heard about you, I have admired you more than anyone_."_

Gilo laughed. It was an odd laugh. I had meant to praise him for his courage but he didn't seem to get any pleasure from it.

Rosalie had finally grown quiet and I began to rock her back and forth gently, hoping she might fall asleep.

"Does the whole kingdom know what happened to me?" Gilo asked, leaning against the wall.

"Oh, no. I spent some time in the palace and your father trusted me enough to tell me the truth, in the strictest confidence." I sighed. "Even Olin thinks you are dead."

At Olin's name, Gilo drew a startled breath. "My _brother_?"

I nodded. "He is a fine boy. Good and smart. Brave too."

Gilo smiled and the smile transformed his whole face. His gray eyes softened, his mouth relaxed. I saw Olin's features in his face more clearly than before and I was smiling back before I knew it.

Gilo sat down on the ground beside me. "At least…at least then…I'm here for a reason."

"Have you ever doubted it?" I asked.

"No…no. But still. That is good to know."

I finished eating and put my plate and fork on the ground by my feet.

In the following pause, Gilo looked at me. And kept looking.

I felt my face grow hot. Even in the weak light of the candle, I knew I was a sorry sight, my dress damp and dirty, my hair a positive mess.

I gave him a puzzled smile.

"I haven't seen any men_ or_ women since I left home," he said. "I…I forgot what they looked like."

I was the first woman he had seen in_ nine_ years.

"By all means, look."

I thought I saw him blush but it was hard to tell.

"You must have gone through so _much_," I said. "To be trapped in here with Rumpelfor so long…"

Gilo put his hands in his pockets. "It is not quite so horrifying as _that._ I'm not alone here, after all. The children and I…we do the same things any family does. We eat. We sleep. We amuse ourselves."

I realized that he felt uncomfortable in the role of the hero. Maybe, I thought, I should stop treating him like one.

"How?"

"We play with shadows. We draw." He hesitated. "We count and read and write. Have you seen the pictures on the walls?"

I nodded.

"Some of them are words written with a picture alphabet."

"Do you mean that you have one picture to stand for every letter? Like a sort of code?"

"Yes. You see, Rumpel doesn't know that the children can read and write. When they use pictures, he thinks that they are simply drawing. Like this." He picked up a stick and began to draw on the ground.

I leaned forward to get a better look. The pictures were simple. There was an arm for A, a blanket for B, a candle for C and a door for D.

"You invented this?"

"It wasn't difficult." Gilo's eyes shone. He looked at his picture alphabet, as a carpenter might look at a fine piece of his woodwork. "I should change the picture for D though."

"Why?"

"There are only two doors here. This one and the door to Rumpel's room. There's not much need for doors otherwise. You can go down the corridor in any direction you like…only you don't go because you're afraid of getting lost."

So I had stumbled upon the _only_ hiding place available. I had been ridiculously lucky to find it so quickly.

Suddenly, Gilo threw down the stick and turned towards me sharply. "I've been trying to decide whether I should ask you this and…I _have_ to know. How is my mother?"

His mother.

I didn't want to be the one to tell him the truth. Only who else would? I met his gaze helplessly. He drew back.

"I'm sorry...but…when she learned what had happened…she grew ill…and…"

Gilo's breath caught. "I see."

I was stumbling over my words. "I didn't mean to…you shouldn't have heard it like this. I made a mess of it. I'm sorry."

Gilo said nothing. He was still, looking down at his picture alphabet, making no sound. I sat there, wondering if there was any way I could comfort him that would be genuine, that would be natural. I couldn't think of anything. I had lost my mother too but it had been long ago when I was very small. It wasn't the same at all. So I sat next him in the sorrowful silence and said nothing.

Eventually, Gilo stood and spoke in a detached way. "I ought to go back to the children. You can keep the candle. I'll have to take the baby or Rumpel will notice her absence."

He wants to grieve alone, I thought.

Cautiously, slowly, I held out sleeping Rosalie to him. "Her name is – "

"Don't tell me," Gilo said. He took her into his arms so gently that she didn't wake. "I can't call her by her real name. If I do, Rumpel will wonder how I knew." He opened the door and disappeared around the corner.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Nineteen**

I stared after him, a little disappointed. He hadn't said good-bye. He hadn't asked me if I would be all right or if I needed anything.

He had just found out that his mother was dead. It was selfish of me to feel hurt about the neglect of these small matters compared to _that_.

After I closed the door, I sat inside the dark, damp closet, getting cold but unwilling to come out for fear of being seen by Rumpel. I didn't expect a fireplacebut some warm clothes would have made a great difference. I had no idea how many hours passed. My candle went out. My teeth began to chatter.

Suddenly, I heard Rumpel's voice outside the door. "Gilo! Where are you going?"

There was a silence. I heard Gilo's voice, high and breathless. "I…I…I was…going to see you."

"Whatever for?" Rumpel sounded puzzled.

Gilo stuttered, "One of the children was…was…making a noise…so I told…told him…that…if… if he did not obey me and go to sleep, I would… would complain to you and…you would punish him. But I didn't…actually mean it. I was just…pretending, just to get the point across. You… you caught me."

He did not sound convincing.

Rumpel, however, didn't question his honesty. "You get frightened so easily, Gilo," he said, sounding amused. "Look at how pale you are. You are now worried that your little stratagem will get this child in trouble. Fortunately for you, I haven't the time for_ discipline_ right now."

I waited for a couple of minutes. Then my door opened and Gilo entered. The candle shook slightly in his hand as he handed me a dark blue blanket. "I didn't think of it before."

"Thank you." I tucked my knees up to my chin and wrapped myself in the blanket. It was large and soft, thick and warm. I wondered if Rosalie had a blanket to cover her.

I decided not to bother about that. I trusted Gilo to take good care of her. "I heard you speaking to Rumpel."

Gilo said nothing. The candle was steady now so I knew that his hand had stopped shaking.

"He leaves every night and returns in the morning?"

"Yes. But always at a different time. And then he sleeps for part of the day."

There was a silence. Gilo said, "You wish to sleep. I'll go."

My heart sank at the thought of the long, silent hours ahead of me. "_I'd_ like you to stay a little but _you_ probably wish to sleep..."

"_No,"_ Gilo answered and his voice had too much relief in it for me to doubt his sincerity.

I took a corner of the blanket and spread it on the ground next to me and he sat down with a nod of thanks. "Won't you tell me how you ended up here?"

"Your father summoned me to the palace because he'd heard that I could spin straw into gold."

"_Can_ you?"

I rolled my eyes. "_No._ I_ told_ him as much. But he really…really wanted me to…demonstrate my talent."

Gilo smiled bitterly. "You mean he ordered you to do it or be jailed."

I nodded.

He sighed. "I had hoped that grief would change him into a better man."

"Grief doesn't have to change people for the better," I said. "Grief nearly destroyed _my_ father. When my mother died, he used up our last savings to drown his sorrows in drink and hasn't stopped drinking since. My sister and I grew up taking care of each other."

Gilo nodded.

"But I love my father," I said. "Strange, isn't it?"

"No," Gilo said. "I love mine."

We looked at each other, surprised.

I went on to tell him about my bargain with Rumpel.

"Surely you planned to marry someday," he said. His tone was not accusing but I wondered what he really thought of me.

I explained. It was strange. I was used to keeping this intimate, painful thing to myself. Only, somehow I didn't mind telling Gilo.

"So he came and took your sister's child instead?"

I nodded.

"I'm not sure that is according to The Rules."

"I suppose a magic person doesn't have to follow rules," I said bitterly.

Gilo shook his head. "No, you don't understand. There is a set of Rules that Rumpel _must_ follow. I've heard him curse these Rules many times but he always follows them regardless."

"Like what?"

"Well, he isn't permitted to simply kidnap children. He has to make a bargain with the parents first. That is one Rule. Thereare others."

"What happens if he disobeys the Rules?"

"I don't know. But go on with your story."

"I drank the wine from the flagon he is always carrying, became very small and here I am," I finished.

Gilo frowned. "Became _small_? Does his drink do that?"

"Yes. Didn't you know?"

Gilo shook his head, his brown curls bouncing. "No. I've watched him drink that wine every day for the last nine years. It never made him any smaller. Maybe the wine helps him _remain_ small. Maybe, without it, he would be a giant."

I shivered. How was _that_ for a cheerful thought?

**Chapter Twenty**

Well, there. I had shared my story. It sounded nightmarish to me now. Had so much really happened in one day? And what would happen next?

Gilo did not say anything about how unfortunate I was. He accepted that I was here to stay and turned his thoughts to the practical. "You can't stay here tomorrow," he said, looking around at the dark, small space. "You must spend your day in the room with the rest of us."

"I am sure Rumpel will welcome me with open arms."

Gilo didn't laugh. "I will bring you more of that wine. Rumpel keeps it in his room. If you shrink enough, you can hide among us and no one will know."

"You can freely enter his room?"

"Yes, I've been there many times. The first time, he invited me in and showed me around."

This surprised me. "What does he keep in there?"

"The same things that ordinary people keep in their bedrooms. Clothing, books."

I hid a smile. When Gilo mentioned ordinary people, he must have meant the ordinary _rich_. We peasants rarely own books, and when we do, we certainly do not keep them in plain sight. Even after Olin had given me the Book of Names, I had kept it in an obscure drawer with the few other valuables that I had.

He continued. "He had a chest that contained weapons. He asked me if I wanted to take any."

I was beginning to understand. "And the whole thing was just meant to demonstrate how powerless you would be against him _even_ if you snuck into his room in the middle of the night and picked up a weapon."

Gilo nodded. "Yes. I _did _think about…" He hesitated.

"About what?"

His voice grew softer. "About taking one anyway and using it on myself."

"But you…you wouldn't!" I blurted out. "Not you."

Gilo's eyebrows went up. "I suppose not."

I realized how foolish I sounded and my face grew hot. I hardly knew him, so how could I declare what he would or wouldn't do?

It's just that ever since I had first heard about his sacrifice, I had created in my mind an idea of the kind of person he was _supposed_ to be. And that person wouldn't allow despair to drive him into using a sharp dagger as an escape.

But Gilo wasn't the courageous child-hero of my imagination at all. He was complicated. I wanted to tell him that I had not meant to judge him but I didn't know how.

I changed the subject altogether to something more pleasant. "Dance," I said.

"What?"

"The picture you could use for D. Dance."

Gilo took up the new topic of conversation. "That won't work. They don't understand what a dance _is_."

"Have you never shown them?"

"No."

I grew excited at the thought of doing some good in this gloomy place. "I could show them if you like. I could even teach them. They would love it. All children love to dance -"

"No!" Gilo interrupted, sharply.

I stared at him.

"They mustn't see you, mustn't know you are here. Ever. It will be difficult but there is no other way. If any of them speak of you to Rumpel, he will find you in a matter of minutes."

He was right. "I understand."

There didn't seem to be much else to say. Gilo went to get several wine flagons from Rumpel's room. He came back with them and with Rosalie, who was crying again. I took her into my arms, wrapped the blanket around her and soothed her back to sleep. Then, I handed her to Gilo, put a couple of the flagons on the shelf, and drank from one.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twenty Two**

Becoming smaller still made me tremble even though I had done it before. Seeing Gilo's pale face in the candlelight, I realized that it looked every bit as strange as it felt.

He got me safely to the large room where the children slept, and placed me and Rosalie into Rosalie's bed. I mouthed "Good-night" to him and crawled into Rosalie's bonnet that lay on her pillow. A strange sense of security came over me and I slept deeply. But even in my dreams, I thought I could hear Rosalie crying again and again and Gilo soothing her back to sleep.

I woke to the sounds of the children shouting.

It took me a few minutes to remember where I was. When I did, I nearly panicked. What time was it? How long had I slept? When would the magic wear off?

I peeked out of the bonnet. Rosalie was asleep next to me, her cheeks tearstained. Some of the children ran around, throwing pillows and articles of clothing at each other, some sat at the table or on the ground playing with stones. They shouted, laughed, argued. I glanced at Rosalie. Any moment now, she would be startled by some noise and would wake up and cry.

"Play quieter, all of you!" I heard Gilo command from somewhere beyond my line of vision.

"Rumpel doesn't mind. He can sleep through anything," protested a dark-skinned girl that I could see playing under the table.

Gilo crouched and looked directly into the girl's eyes. "The _baby_ needs to sleep."

A boy with reddish-blond hair peeked under the table too. "We don't _care_!" he said, with a cheeky grin.

Gilo's eyebrows went up, his mouth curving. "_What _did you say?"

The boy giggled. "N…nothing."

Gilo reached over and lightly took him by the ear. "You, rogue. Must I punish you?"

The boy shook his head, looking anything but frightened.

Gilo was different when he was with the children. He was so comfortable, so utterly at ease with them. Though he seemed tired, his eyes had a playful spark in them and his smile was wide and real.

"Over to the drawing wall!" he called loudly.

I crawled out of the bonnet and watched Gilo teach the children that the drawing of a mouth stood for the sound "mmm," and that you could combine that with other drawings to get words. Finally, Gilo gave each child a piece of chalk and told them to draw on the walls.

Rosalie stirred and began to fuss beside me. Gilo came over to pacify her.

Gilo began to dress Rosalie in a dark blue frock, an outfit similar to what the other children were wearing. A wave of sadness came over me. Now that Rosalie was dressed like them, it felt like she had always been here and always would be.

I tried to climb back into the bonnet but couldn't fit in anymore and nearly ripped the bonnet trying. I must have started growing again.

I began to cautiously edge along the wall. As I drew closer to the crowd of drawing children, I heard a loud wail. I couldn't tell who it was. There were so many of them_…_Gilo came over, leading Rosalie by the hand, and demanded to know what happened.

Now I saw who was wailing. It was a thin boy, about two and half, with almond-shaped dark eyes. "Chalk." He sobbed. "Chalk! Draw!" He pointed his finger accusingly at an older girl, who stuck out her tongue at him. She looked familiar. Yes, she was the dark-haired child that had received a slice of ham from Rumpel the day before.

Gilo turned to the girl. "Did you take his chalk?"

The girl hid her hands behind her back. "He doesn't really draw. He's just a baby. His drawings don't _look_ like anything."

"His drawings look _excellent_. Give him back the chalk."

"I don't want to."

"Feli." There was a warning note in Gilo's voice.

The child pouted.

"Give. It. Back."

She threw the chalk to the ground.

"Pick it up," Gilo said.

Feli glared at him. "I'll tell Rumpel and he will give me lots more chalk! Lots and lots!"

"You do that. For now, pick it up."

Feli stomped her foot and gave a little shriek, but seeing no reaction, picked up the chalk and handed it to the two year-old boy. Then, as if to show that she wasn't entirely conquered, she announced, "Rumpel says I am _special_."

Gilo hesitated. "That may be. But you are _not _better than the others." When Feli turned back to her drawing, he suddenly looked weary, as a soldier after a battle.

When I slipped into the closet, there was a piece of bread and a candle there waiting for me. I sat down and reached for the piece of bread, grateful that Gilo had provided it. While I ate, I thought about what he had said about his life with the children. "We do the same things any other family does."

I understood now what he had meant. I had observed the affectionate way in which he talked to the children, how he played with them, taught them and disciplined them. But a family that was made up of kidnapped children trapped in a cave...the _wrongness_ of it was all I could think about.

**Chapter Twenty Three**

I played with the shadows that the candle cast upon the ground. I also began to wonder if there was any way to bathein this place. So far, I had not even seen the children wash their faces and hands. And yet they all seemed spotlessly clean.

More magic?

If things went on like this, it wouldn't matter if I hid from Rumpel or not. His nose would tell him that I was here.

I longed for some water and soap. I longed for a clean gown. I longed for a hairbrush.

I began to search through the pockets of my dress. I found a needle and some thread. Then my hand closed around something thicker and heavier.

The Book of Names.

I took it out and brought it closer to the candle's light.

It was not the most exciting type of reading. Not a history book or even a book of fairy-tales. Still, I was impossibly glad to have it. I flipped through it, searching for "Gilo".

I read:

_This name has two meanings due to a curious event in our kingdom's history. After King Adolpho the First married a lady from a foreign land, she named her eldest son, Gilo. _

It seemed as if I was going to get some history, after all.

_Although the early inhabitants of our kingdom already had a meaning for that name, the new queen insisted that there was a different meaning in her language. She was very thorough about the scribes adding HER meaning to the Book of Names. The two meanings are as follows: (1) bright hostage (2) happiness._

_Over time, the second meaning grew much more well-known that the first. Today, __when the nobility give__ this name to their sons they are usually only aware of the second. _

I put the book back in my pocket.

I was writing on the ground with a stick when I heard Rosalie's wail by the door and a knock. I opened the door.

"She wants you," Gilo said. He yawned and I wondered how much sleep he had gotten last night between our conversation and Rosalie's fussing. Rosalie clutched my shoulders, wailing. I placed her on my lap, hugged her, kissed her and talked to her quietly.

Gilo leaned against the wall. "You know, I've been thinking. I was wrong about you having to stay forever. You can leave this place whenever you like."

And leave Rosalie behind? I didn't think so. Still, I was curious. "How?"

"Just become small, hide somewhere in Rumpel's clothes, wait until he has traveled to a village or a home and then climb out without him seeing you."

Of course_._ It was so simple, I couldn't believe I hadn't thought of it. I thought of Rianne and home with longing, thought of _sunlight_…

Suddenly, an idea, stunning and perfect, came to me and I gasped out loud.

"And so can you," I whispered. "And so can…anybody! Listen. If I can slip out and escape in that way, why can't _you_? Why can't the children? We can slip them out of here one by one and send them home! _You_ can be sent home!"


	13. Chapter 13

**PART IV – Daring Plans and A Challenge**

**Chapter Twenty Four**

For a moment, I saw excitement come into Gilo's eyes and saw him consider the idea with a hesitant sort of hope. Then he shook his head.

"Why not?"

"Because nothing can stop Rumpel from taking us back again."

That was a valid point. Still I protested, "The children's parents will protect them. At least, they'll try." But I thought of how easily Rumpel had overpowered me the day he took Rosalie and didn't believe my own words.

Neither did Gilo. "Nobody can fight against magic. And as long as Rumpel takes what belongs to him, his magic will work."

I glanced at Rosalie who still clung to my gown, tears on her eyelashes. "How can a child _belong_ to anyone but his parents?"

"I am not saying it is right. But…if that's the agreement a parent made, he is bound by it. The Rules allow Rumpel that much."

Even if these Rules limited Rumpel's power, I was sick of hearing about them. What use were they to _me_?

I clung to my new plan, refused to give it up so easily. "Suppose we just sneak out one child…just one. A quiet in-the-middle type of child. Rumpel might not notice for a long time. And once this child finds his family, they can try to hide, to escape. In any case, they'll have a few weeks together."

Gilo frowned. "We would be taking a great risk. And even if the child _should_ find his family, he will be brought back heartbroken because just as he was getting to know them, he was snatched away from them again. After that he will never be the same."

"It will be worth it."

"Will it? And what makes you think these children will be much happier in the outside world than they are here? They like each other, for the most part. They like me. They tolerate Rumpel the way that regular children tolerate an unpleasant family relative. They are not unhappy."

He was right. They _weren't_ unhappy. I had seen that this morning. But I had also seen the weariness in Gilo's eyes, seen how difficult it was to teach the children to act like human beings when the life they led was anything _but_.

"They need parents," I said softly. I saw his eyes flicker as if my statement had had hurt him. I hastened to add, "You've been doing a _fine_ job but they still need parents. If we can just try to get out this one child and we are successful…it willbe worth it." I didn't know why I was so sure of this but I was. "Besides, once one family finds out that this place exists, that their children are _alive_, they can spread the word. Perhaps, they can get a message to my sister too."

"So that's your _real_ reason," Gilo said.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing."

I stared at him. "How selfish do you think I _am_?"

"I do not…I do not think you're selfish."

My throat ached and I suddenly wanted to burst into tears.

I was surprised at how much his words had stung. Why should _I_ care what he thought my real reasons were?

Only when you greatly admire someone, you want this person to think well of you. And it hurts when he doesn't.

"I should go," said Gilo.

"Go, then." If he went away, I could cry in peace.

Gilo made a step towards the door, then, stopped. "I don't wish you to be angry with me."

He almost sounded like his father. _I am a reasonable man. _

"I have no _real_ reason to be," I said.

He winced. "I hurt you."

"I get offended too easily."

"Back at home, there was something people said when they offended each other but…I've forgotten what."

"Usually, people say that they are _sorry_." Something inside warned me to be quiet but my anger was stronger and I went on. "You never had any reason to say you were sorry, I suppose. You're quite _perfect_, aren't you?"

He looked surprised but said nothing.

I was already berating myself for saying too much. He had been trying to fix things. There was no need to turn nasty.

"I am sorry," said Gilo. He said the words awkwardly, as if holding some unfamiliar object in his hands and trying to decide where to place it. "I think… someone like you would care more about setting a child free than you would care about sending a message."

"I shouldn't have called you perfect," I admitted.

"Yes, it's quite an insult," Gilo said dryly.

I smiled in spite of myself.

Suddenly, the door flew open and a chubby light-haired boy stumbled in.

"Roland!" Gilo gasped. He knelt by the boy. "Are you hurt?"

Roland shook his head, staring at _me_ with wide blue eyes.

Gilo glanced at me, then, back at Roland. "What are you _doing_ here?"

Roland looked around him. Then he picked up the stick I had used earlier and began to draw in the dirt.

"What is he doing?" I asked.

"He doesn't speak at all. He prefers to gesture or draw. Sometimes, I think he is mute."

We studied the drawing. Roland had drawn two stick figures, one smaller with a sad face and another larger and wearing a dress. It meant nothing to me but Gilo seemed to understand immediately. "Is this Feli? Has she been bullying you? Is that why you went looking for me?"

Roland nodded.

Gilo sighed. "I see."

Roland pointed to me and spread his hands, his eyes questioning.

"You have no business asking that."

Roland's lower lip trembled.

I offered him my hand to help him up. "I am a guest, Roland."

Roland frowned. He had never had a _guest_ in his life. How could he possibly understand what the word meant?

"I was not here yesterday. I am here today. I may be gone tomorrow," I explained. "That's what a guest is. Only you mustn't tell anyone about me. Do you understand?"

Roland nodded.

"Go back to the others," Gilo said. "I'll be along in a few minutes. I'll speak to Feli, I promise."

Roland left obediently.

Gilo looked after him, troubled. "It was my fault. I shouldn't have left the children for so long."

"We are lucky it was him."

"Not as lucky as you think. Just because he does not talk, doesn't mean he can't. I have to go." And Gilo was gone again, without a good-bye or any explanation of when he'd be back.

The next two days dragged by slowly, so slowly that sometimes I felt like I could not stand it. I was always hiding, either in the closet or in Rosalie's bonnet. During the former, all I could do was read the Book of Names or write in the dirt. The latter was more interesting because I could observe Gilo and the children. But it was also frustrating because he worked hard and I _so_ longed to help him. Feli alone was a handful with all the airs she put on! But I couldn't do anything except watch and let him bring me food and sneak magic wine out of Rumpel's room. I knew that as things stood, I was a burden to Gilo, an extra responsibility, and I disliked it immensely.

I asked him if there was any work I could do, any clothes or shoes that needed mending. Gilo looked down at his dark blue blouse and trousers. "These are magical. They don't tear. They don't get dirty. Neither do we."

"That must be convenient."

"_Very_," he said, but not as if he meant it.

I experimented with the wine and eventually figured out that after I shrank to three inches, I stopped shrinking. If I drank any more wine than was needed for that size, it would begin to determine how _long_ I would staysmall. Once I had worked out the mathematics of it, I drank just enough to keep me small for sixteen hours, so that I would grow to my normal size right about the time that evening came.

Being small meant that I wasn't a bother. While I was small, I needed very little food and water to keep me satiated. While I was small, a small bowl held enough water for me to bathe in. Returning to my normal size at night enabled me to hold Rosalie and rock her to sleep.

The first two days, Gilo brought Rosalie to me around midnight because that was when she woke and cried. But on the third night he came by himself, without Rosalie, and we chatted for hours. I didn't ask why he had come. I was absurdly glad of his company.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Twenty Five**

"Rumpel is going to have a visitor tomorrow noon," Gilo told me before leaving. "Another magician."

"Did he tell you so?"

Gilo smiled. "He despises me too much to tell me anything of importance. He told _Feli_. He may bring her into his room to amuse whoever comes and, later, she will brag about it."

"Is there are a good place in his room for me to hide?"

Gilo studied me. "You want to spy on them?"

"Of course."

"Finding a place to hide shouldn't be a problem when you're three inches tall. But are you sure you should?"

"Why shouldn't I?"

Gilo didn't answer me directly. Instead he said, "When I was a child, I used to hide under the bed."

"Then you grew too big?"

"No. I decided that it was too dangerous, so I stopped."

What was he _implying_?

"It may be dangerous but I might also hear something useful."

Gilo did not argue with that.

I made sure I had my book, a piece of bread, my needle and thread in my pockets (the book was to keep me amused and the other things might come in handy), then opened up one of the flagons and drank.

A moment later, Gilo's face loomed over me. "Shall I carry you?" he asked. He watched me very carefully, knowing that he wouldn't be able to hear my reply. I shook my head and made my way down the hall with my now-tiny steps.

Gilo opened the door to Rumpel's room and held it open for me. "Be careful."

I nodded emphatically.

The door closed and I was in complete darkness.

Now, I couldn't have left even if I wanted to. A trapped feeling came over me (as it often did when I was locked in somewhere) and I tried not to think about it as I waited for my eyes to adjust.

Gradually, I began to see things. A table. Bookshelves. A bed. Some chests. But if the room had any walls or corners, I couldn't see them.

It was a very large room for one person. Yet everything in it was small enough for Rumpel to use and fairly ordinary-looking. His bookshelves were half the size of regular bookshelves. His writing table was small with a seat that was low enough for him to use. His bed was just his size. And, being three inches tall, I climbed under it easily and waited.

Rumpel appeared without any warning. I looked down for a moment and when I looked up, I found that there was a giant boot right in front of my face and gasped out loud before I could stop myself.

I was grateful for my tiny voice.

Rumpel got a candle from a shelf and pointed to it in order to make it light up. A few moments later, his visitor appeared. She became visible much more gradually, almost transparent at first, but then more substantial, a tall beautiful woman in a scarlet and violet gown.

They stood facing each other for a moment. Then the woman gave a low laugh. "Is it not enough that you make yourself as small as a child, Rumpel? Must you also give yourself a child's room?" Her voice sounded dry and ancient, even though her face and figure was a young woman's. I shivered.

Rumpel smiled. "I do not need to rely on the size of my_ furniture _to strike fear into people's hearts, Hager. I am enough." He pointed and a chair appeared behind Hager that was just tall enough for her.

She sat down. "Well spoken." There was a faint trace of mockery in her voice.

"You had a request?"

"Oh, yes." Hager sighed. "These are hard times for magicfolk. I am sure that you've noticed."

"I didn't," Rumpel said coolly.

"Well," said Hager. "I am sure that you've heard it all the same. It is one of those rare times when magicfolk do services for _each other_ in order to survive. It is a good time for_ some_ though. For those that wish to build the right connections."

I did not understand what they were talking about but I tried to fix it in my memory. _Hard times…services…connections…_

"Your request?" Rumpel repeated.

"Well." Hager smiled most charmingly. "I wish to borrow a few children."

"How many?"

"Three or four. I will return as many children as I took."

"When?"

"Oh, Rumpel. Whenever I can."

Rumpel seemed to be considering it and for a moment I was afraid that he might decide to 'lend' Rosalie.

Then he said, "You wish me to lend you the most valuable thing of all. Children! But you do not tell me when you will return them. You seem to consider the deal a done one but you give me no reason to agree to your request."

"I have given you a reason. Connections. "

"With _you_?" Rumpel laughed.

The woman straightened at the sound. Her face was expressionless but something terrible was beginning to glow in her eyes. "_Many_ have longed for _connections_ with me," she said dangerously. "There was a time when _you _did too."

"Yes." Rumpel stood. "And there was a time when you spurned me. You think I have forgotten that part?"

"If you let _that_ sway your decision, you are an even bigger fool that I imagined."

"Turning to insults so quickly?" Rumpel shook his head. "So _like a human_, Hager."

"Am I to understand that you are refusing me?" Hager stood.

Rumpel smiled. "If you ever need anything else, feel free to visit."

Hager stepped backwards. "If _you_ ever need anything, you will get no help from _anyone_. I will make sure of that." Her eyes flashed. Then she hissed a single word. "Rumpelstiltskin!"

Rumpel's reaction was incredible. He leapt to his feet, eyes wide, face going burgundy.

Hager had already disappeared.

Rumpel paced back and forth, flushed and furious. He knocked over chairs. He swept the candle off the table. It fell to the ground, rolled a little and stopped at the edge of the bed. Its orange-red glow spread to the bedcover. I smelled smoke.

If I came out from under the bed, Rumpel would see me.

The air under the bed grew hot and thick.

My eyes watered. I began to cough.

Then, Rumpel noticed the fire. He pointed casually and it was out in a single moment.

I lay still, trembling and gasping for air.

I repeated the word to myself over and over so that I might not forget it. _Rumpelstiltskin, Rumpelstiltskin, Rumpelstiltskin._

**Chapter Twenty Six**

When Gilo came with Rosalie that night, I began to tell him excitedly about what I had seen and heard. He did not seem to be particularly interested.

"Don't you think this is important?" I asked, smoothing Rosalie's hair.

He shrugged.

"Whatever the name means, it made Rumpel lose his self-possession! Have you even seen that happen before?"

"Of course. Plenty of times."

"Oh."

Gilo confirmed what I had begun to realize after Hager's visit. Rumpel had much more human qualities than I thought he did.

"It is better than when he does lose it, there is nobody around," said Gilo.

I agreed wholeheartedly and told him about the fire.

He stared at me. "Why didn't you climb out?"

"I didn't want him to see me."

"But you would have burned to death! I…I shouldn't have let you go!"

I refrained from mentioning that I was _not_ one of the children and he could not tell me what to do. I couldn't have said anything at the moment. I was too struck by the concern for me that I saw in his eyes.

We spoke of Rosalie, then of the other children.

"I worry that Roland will tell the others about you," said Gilo.

"Explaining what he saw would be difficult enough if he was a child who could speak well. With gestures, it will be impossible."

"I'm not so sure about that. Roland can be very determined. If he _wants_ to tell anyone about you, he will find a way."

"Why would he want to?"

"Well…he is not a very strong boy. You know that Feli tries to bully him whenever my back is turned and sometimes, the others do too. But now he knows something that the others don't, a secret. Knowledge is a weapon. I'm afraid that he will be tempted to use it."

"Then he should be the first child we'll try to sneak out," I said. I hadn't mentioned my plan since that first time and I wondered how Gilo would react. Would he be annoyed that I kept bringing it up?

Gilo only sighed. "I have to get back. Yesterday, while I was gone, two of the children woke up and were frightened to find me gone. They woke Feli, supposing that _she _would reassure them, and she told them that I had been eaten by a cave monster."

"Did the cave monster have dark curls and dimples?"

Gilo chuckled. "She needs a serious talk."

"She needs a serious spanking if you ask me." I grinned. "She'll be the second one we sneak out."

"You must be out of your mind. Rumpel will notice that she is gone immediately, she's such a favorite of his."

I stared at him. So far he had been hesitant to try my idea. But now, suddenly, when I mentioned it in jest, he responded to it_ seriously_. Did that mean he was considering it?

"Well, he won't notice _Roland _being gone," I said, carefully. "And Feli will find another victim soon enough."

"Oh, I'm sure of _that_."

"I will make sure that Roland is left with good people," I continued. "The kind that won't turn him out into the street but will take him to the palace. If you write your father a letter, he will take him in for your sake…" I trailed off because Gilo was still smiling. "Did you want to say something?"

"You're so hopeful about this," he said. "You've thought it through and it doesn't even occur to you that so many things might go _wrong_…and maybe you're right. Maybe we should try it."

My heart leaped. "Really?"

Gilo nodded.

We smiled foolishly at each other. In the light of the candle, there was something new in Gilo's face that I had never seen before.

But the next day, everything went wrong.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Twenty Seven**

Ever since morning, Feli had been perfectly beastly. She pushed children aside, said hurtful things, stole Roland's apple. Finally, fed up with her, Gilo declared that she would get no desert and would go to bed as soon as she was finished eating dinner. I was watching from my usual place and nodded approvingly. It was about time. That was the first important thing.

The second thing was that when Rumpel woke from his daily slumber, he decided to eat before leaving. He sat down at the table, ate and sipped his wine while I considered how best to make my way back into the closet without him seeing me. I was still fairly small but I was growing and I couldn't sit and wait for him to be gone.

Then Rumpel noticed that Feli wasn't playing with the other children.

"Where's Feli?" he asked.

"Punished. In bed," Gilo said curtly.

"Ah. So you presume to punish them without my permission," Rumpel said. "Feli, get out of bed, you're not punished."

Feli climbed out triumphantly and grinned at Gilo.

Gilo's face flushed. "This…this is what…what you want, isn't it?" he muttered. "To…to let them become little monsters?"

I had never heard Gilo answer back like this. He was always so afraid of Rumpel, so afraid that he literally _shook_ in his presence. And he still seemed afraid. He still spoke quietly, still stuttered at times. If he was still afraid, what had moved him to answer back?

Rumpel smiled. "I don't _care_ what they become. But I won't let you insult Feli. Feli, dear, did you hear Gilo call you a little monster?"

Feli nodded.

"I didn't call _her_ a monster…"Gilo said, his voice faltering.

"Shall we punish him?"

Feli made her decision fairly casually. "No. But I want cake and I want to stay up late."

"Then you will," Rumpel said, creating a piece of cake on her plate.

Feli dug into the cake, delighted. Then looking up, with her mouth full, she said, "I know something."

I froze.

Rumpel lifted his bushy eyebrows. "Oh, yes? What do you know?"

Feli smiled. This was great fun for her, getting Gilo into trouble.

"Gilo is keeping a secret from you," she said. "Roland told me."

Gilo's face began to pale.

I have to hide, I thought. I have to find a good place to hide.

"And what_ is_ this secret?" Rumpel asked.

"I don't know. They didn't tell me," Feli said innocently.

I unfroze and ran. Where? I didn't know. All I knew was that in another moment, Rumpel would find me and take me away from Rosalie forever and I couldn't let that happen and I was growing larger by the minute. I reached the door to Rumpel's room and hesitated.

He would never think of looking for me _there_.

I crawled under the bed and lay still, breathing hard.

I heard Rumpel's voice, getting closer and closer. I saw his feet walking towards me. I had done everything wrong. He knew where I was and was coming to get me.

He stopped. "Now, Gilo, you _know_ how I feel about secrets," I heard him say.

I could hear Gilo take a shaky breath but he said nothing.

What was Rumpel planning to do? He wouldn't harm Gilo, would he? If he tried to, I would…I would come out and tell him everything.

"No? Perhaps, you've _forgotten_."

I could see Gilo's pale face in my mind. Perhaps, I shouldn't wait to see what would happen. Only… another five minutes would give me time to grow. When I came out, I would be my normal size again and my arrival here would be an unsolved mystery. If I came out _now_, Rumpel would see how small I was and understand everything.

Or I was just stretching the time out with no coherent plan whatsoever.

There was a hard slap, a cry from Gilo and then next moment, I saw him go flying, skidding across the ground on his back and colliding with the edge of the bed under which I was hiding. I saw Gilo's left hand go to his right shoulder, saw his face twist in pain.

"Wait!"

They didn't hear me. I tried to climb out but suddenly, my gown was caught in something and I couldn't break free.

"Rumpel, stop that!" came Feli's shrill voice.

"Shut up," Rumpel said.

So she was here. Good! Let her see what she had caused with her spoiled selfishness! I yanked on my gown with all my strength and ripped it.

"Wait a minute," said Rumpel, thoughtfully. "Why am I wasting my time?"

I hesitated.

"Come here, Feli. In a moment, I will ask Gilo a question. If he doesn't answer, I shall hit you over and over again, until he does."

I heard Feli gasp.

"Wait." It was Gilo, who spoke, his voice dull. "Don't. There is a person hiding here in the cave. That's the secret."

There was nothing left to do. I crawled out from under the bed and brushed my hair from my face. "Here I am, Rumpel."

**Chapter Twenty Eight**

Rumpel let go of Feli's hand and stared at me, his eyes and mouth open wide. It was the first time that I saw him at a total loss and, in spite of my despair, I found myself thinking that he looked a little ridiculous. Apparently, I wasn't the kind of secret he had been expecting.

"Ellis…" Gilo said.

I turned to look at him, standing there awkwardly, his hand over his shoulder. He'd be all right, _wouldn't _he? I couldn't bear it if, because of me, he -

"I'm sorry for giving you away."

He had been threatened and injured because of me and _he_ was sorry.

"Can you forgive me for forcing you to do it instead of doing it myself?"

Feli stared down at both of us, sitting on the ground and exchanging apologies, her mouth a round O. She had probably never heard two people speak as we were speaking.

Rumpel found his voice. "What are _you_ doing here?"

I couldn't resist. "Visiting! I like to see how my old friends are doing."

Rumpel took a step toward me. "_So_…you like to borrow my _words_, do you? Just as you like to borrow my potions!"

I wondered why I wasn't afraid.

"You seem to be under the impression that you can beat me with my own magic!"

I stood. "I _would_ have deceived you for much longer if you didn't get help from a _six year-old_."

His fist flew up but then he lowered it. Instead, he grabbed my wrist with his coarse, thick hand.

Why didn't he strike me?

"You will not spend another moment here!"

The statement wasn't threatening like I had expected it to be. "Is that all?"

"He cannot do much else," said Gilo.

Then, there was only the roaring of the wind, and trees surrounding me, and Rumpel who held my wrist in a secure but painless grip.

* * *

><p>I remembered what Gilo had said before. "<em>There is a set of Rules that Rumpel has to follow. I've heard him curse these Rules many times but he always follows them regardless."<em>

The Rules wouldn't permit him to harm me because I didn't_ belong_ to him. I could do _anything _I wanted and he wouldn't be able to do more than send me home!

I was struck dizzy by the freedom that I had.

I felt grass touching the tips of my toes. We were standing in a shaded forest.

Rumpel let go of my wrist. "You aren't my concern anymore. Find your way home. Make a home here. _Starve, _if you like."

That freedom would mean nothing if he left me here. I had to find a way to return to the cave, to remain with him, at any cost.

"This is nice!" Feli said from behind me.

How had she gotten here? We both turned around to see her patting the soft green grass with the wide-eyed wonder of an infant.

Rumpel grabbed her hand and she shrieked and squirmed in his iron grasp.

I spoke quickly. "You hate it, don't you? Not having the power to do what you like with _me_ as you do with Feli? But if you agree to what I propose, perhaps, you can have me as well."

I had meant to sound saucy but I must have failed because Rumpel laughed at me. "And what do you propose?"

"I want to challenge you to a contest."

Rumpel stared, then, laughed harder. "_You_ want to challenge _me_? Well, well, well. Is this to be a contest of strength or intelligence?"

I had no idea. I was making it up as I went.

"A contest of strength would be ridiculous against a man who has magic at his fingertips," I said slowly. "And a contest of intelligence would be too hard to judge. I suggest…"

I thought about the things that were human about Rumpel. He could be made angry. He drank wine. He slept.

"A contest to see who can stay awake the longest," I said. "If I lose, you will own me and you may do what you like with me. If I win, you will set everyone free."

"_Own_ _you_?" said Rumpel. "Why would_ I_ want to _own you_? You're useless."

He was talking to me. He was still here.

And for a split second, before he had responded in that mocking way, I had seen a flicker of interest in his eyes.

"You may kill me once you own me." I tried a taunting smile. "You _cannot_ do so right now."

Rumpel said nothing but something in his gaze hardened and I saw Feli stop squirming and stare at him curiously.

"Why should I care about killing you?" Rumpel said. "You aren't important."

"Are you _afraid_ that you will lose_?"_

"Don't try that trick on me. It's painfully obvious."

I could never win with him. He was always a step ahead of me. Still, I stuck to my point. "He_ is_ afraid, isn't he, Feli?"

Feli smiled. "Uh-huh."

In the next instant, I saw her gasp. Rumpel had squeezed her hand much too tightly and it hurt. She tried to pull her hand away from Rumpel's and when that failed, burst into tears.

I longed to rise to her defense. Even a brat like her didn't deserve this kind of treatment. Rumpel turned to her and smiled, enjoying the power he had over her.

"I don't like you anymore! You're not my friend!" Feli wailed.

"You can kill them with your magic, Rumpel, but you cannot make them like you," I said.

Rumpel laughed again.

"You cannot even make them respect you. Because there is nothing to respect. See, Feli, when it comes to magic, he can boast and swagger but he cannot even stay awake for several hours. He has no strength outside of his magic at all."

Rumpel smiled at me. Nothing I had said had any effect in him.

"Rumpelstiltskin!" I shouted.

Rumpel started.

His smile disappeared.

There was a terrible silence except for Feli's sniffling.

_He's going to disappear and leave me here,_ I thought. _And then_, I thought in horror, _he will take out on Rosalie what he could not do to me. _

"I accept your challenge," said Rumpel.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me just admit right now, I am not satisfied with this chapter. <strong>

**See, when I was first sitting down to write the story, I had everything planned out all the way up to Chapter 26. After that, I hit a block. All I knew was that Rumpel's real name would somehow be important. **

**Excited as I was, I decided to write the story anyway. And once I reached Chapter 27, I just went ahead and did the best I could without any idea where it was all going.**

**I'm posting the chapter here because I feel that it would be cruel to leave you hanging any longer. But if any of you fellow writers, have a better idea for how this story could develop (that would be true to the characters, of course) please PM me. In any case, review :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

"_What?" _I gasped.

Rumpel let go of Feli's hand and she ran to hide behind me.

"I will return at precisely two hours after midnight. That is when we start, inmy room. But let me change the agreement a little. You can hardly expect me to give up _everyone. _If_ you_ lose, you belong to me. If _I_ lose, then you get to take your precious niece home._"_

A week ago I would have agreed instantly.

But now, faces appeared before my eyes. Feli and Roland and…Gilo. Gilo, carrying a candle, rocking Rosalie, refusing to give _me _away.

"She is not enough. I want to have a chance to free several children," I said. "At least, eight."

Rumpel stared at me. "Two children then."

"At least five. And Gilo too."

"You think you can bargain with me the way you did when you asked me to turn the straw into gold. This is different, my dear, very different." He smiled, his momentary anger gone. "I may not be permitted to harm _you_. But I _do_ own a child that you care about. And if you aggravate me further, I can do whatever I like with_ her_. Two children."

I couldn't demand anything now, I told myself. I couldn't take the risk. But the words came from my lips, quietly, as if by their own accord. "And Gilo too."

Rumpel studied me. "Ohhhh. I see."

My face flamed and my heart beat fast with anger. The thought of _him _seeing the secret feelings that had had begun to unfold in my heart was intolerable.

He noticed my discomfort with pleasure and perhaps, saw this as a victory for himself because he allowed me this last thing. "Very well. Two children…and Gilo too."

Back in the cave, Rumpel tossed me and Feli on the ground, said a few words to Gilo and disappeared. The children swarmed around me, wild with curiosity.

"Where did you come from?"

"Are you staying?"

"Why don't you wear blue like us?"

Gilo parted them firmly.

I looked up at him and he seemed far away, unreal, like a person in a dream. Had I really said all those things to Rumpel? Had it really worked? It was too unlikely, too incredible, the whole thing was a frightening fairy-story.

Gilo offered me his left hand to help me up. "Exactly _how_ angry did you make him?"

The touch of his warm hand on mine brought me back to the real and physical. "I called him that name, the terrible one. Feli helped too."

"Look at what I got!" I heard Feli shouting behind us. "It was sticking out of the ground, all white and yellow. No, you can't touch it, you can only look!"

Gilo frowned. "You are very foolish. You should have gone home. You will lose and then you will have thrown away your life for nothing."

He had no illusions about how difficult this would be. That was good. But did he really think me foolish? I wanted him to understand.

"_You_ gave up your freedom, so that your brother could have it. Your fate was absolutely certain. There was no hope of a way out. Yet, you gave it up because, to _you_, it was worth it. To risk my life in hope that I might gain the freedom of three people…to me_,_ it's worth it."

Gilo looked away and didn't argue anymore.

"How badly were you hurt?"

He shook his head. "I am all right."

But he was holding himself stiffly, the way I had seen father do a couple of times when he had been in a drunken fight the night before.

Meanwhile, the children had begun to touch and pat and poke me to see what I was. Rosalie clung to me. I patted her on the back absent-mindedly and she yanked on my hair sharply to get me to look at her.

If I didn't give them attention, they would demand it anyway.

"Shall I tell you all a story?" I asked.

The sudden silence was answer enough.

I began a story about a child living on a mountain covered with exotic plants, where the air was fragrant and sweet and there were _no _walls.

The children listened, breathless. Even Rosalie was quieted by my voice.

"What is a flower?" A child asked me.

"Don't you know?" Feli scoffed. "It's this yellow thing that I brought with me from the outside." She held it out.

"But what does it do?" asked the child.

"_Do?_ It…it grows," I said.

The child laughed. "That's silly. Things don't grow. Only people do."

"A flower is a thing that grows."

"Oh. What is a sun?"

Feli shrugged and looked to me for an answer. Tears filled my eyes as I tried to explain.

After the children had been put to sleep, Gilo and stayed up talking for a while.

"Have you any plan?" Gilo asked.

"No," I admitted. "I will just have to try my best."

"Get Rumpel to keep the door to his room open."

I stared. "Why?"

"There is something I want to try, a way for us to communicate but I am not sure it will work."

I nodded. I could manage that.

Gilo rose and looked at the clock on the wall. "Well, it's eleven. You must go to sleep."

Sleep? _ W_hen all my insides were fluttering like a leaf tossed about by a wind? "I couldn't."

"You _must_." Gilo looked at me as if I was one of the children and I felt curiously pleased. I knew he was only stating the obvious. Those three hours _now_ would give me the strength to stay awake later. But the way he had said it…it was like he was taking care of me and I didn't remember the last time someone had done that.

I will never know how it happened, but I fell asleep.

**Chapter Thirty**

I dreamt of home, of Rianne, of Olin, of father. I woke to a gentle touch on my shoulder. My eyes flew open and I was suddenly frightened. "What time is it?"

"Fifteen minutes before two."

I exhaled and sat up, rubbing my eyes. "Oh."

I splashed water on my face.

"Here, drink this." He handed me a porcelain cup with a brown liquid in it.

"What is it?" I took the cup.

"Coffee. Have you ever tried it?"

I had always wondered what it tasted like but we had never been able to afford it. I shook my head.

"It was a delicacy back home. Rumpel has everything."

I took a sip. The coffee was hot and bittersweet. I couldn't say I was particularly fond of it. But it is common knowledge that it helps people stay awake, so I drank.

There was a sound in the corridor and I started.

"Drink."

The cup shook in my hands. I put it down.

I had been a fool to think that I could do this.

"Shall I go in there with you? I doubt Rumpel will allow us to talk but perhaps, if I sat quietly… my presence would help. " Gilo took my hands into his. His hands were as warm as mine were cold and I felt a delightful shiver shoot up my arms.

I tried to be sensible. "I doubt it. Besides, I am not afraid of falling asleep. "

Gilo looked down at my hands and I could see he didn't believe me. "Really? You're not?"

"I'm not!" I pulled my hands out of his grasp. "Not _tonight_. And tomorrow, during the day I'll do well. But tomorrow night will be difficult. Y_ou_ must sleep now, so you could help me tomorrow."

Rumpel's room was lit by three candles. By their light, I could see that the room had changed. It was smaller. I could see all four walls now, not just the one on the side of the door. I could see his bed, a closed chest by the wall, his table and two chairs. Rumpel was already sitting in the chair by the table. That left me the chair by the bed.

Already I was at a disadvantage.

"Make yourself at home," said Rumpel.

I considered and sat down on the chest with my back straight against the wall. The chest was curved with designs, rough and uncomfortable.

Good.

We sat in the dark silence.

I stared at the candles' light until my eyes watered. I thought of all the things that had brought me to this place, this time. It would all make a very nice fairy-tale. I began to describe all that had happened to me, in my mind, in the way I would tell it to a group of children. In my story, the maiden was fearless, remarkably clever _and_ pretty. And the prince was even more admirable…I smiled in the darkness at the direction my thoughts were going.

"Something amusing?"

I jumped at hearing him speak.

So, he wanted to know why I was smiling. I'd give him a good answer. "I am imagining taking Rosalie and another child _home. _To their parents."

"And are you really so sure that that child's parents will want her back? They gave her away."

"If they do not, I will find her a home somewhere else."

"That is very heroic of you. But this isn't your battle. They're not even _your_ children. Even the babe isn't your daughter, though you like to pretend she is."

He always knew how best to hurt me. And it never ceased to hurt, these reminders that _this _child wasn't mine or _that_ child wasn't mine, that there would never _be_ a child who was mine.

I turned away. Why was I even listening to him?

However, it occurred to me that he was always more lenient to someone right _after _he had been cruel. Now, would be the time to ask.

"Would you mind opening the door? I don't like being in closed spaces for very long."

I hated the tremble in my voice. It was not due to fear but he would _think _that it was.

Rumpel chuckled. "Certainly. But this whole cave is just one closed space, you know. You had only one way out of here and you destroyed it."

He pointed and the door opened, revealing the dark wall of the corridor.

"We will see about that," I said.

The first candle flickered and went out.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Thirty One**

To pass the time, I opened the Book of Names. I flipped the pages until I came to R and found "Rumpel."

_This name means "small remedy."_

Small remedy?

Well, I supposed it would be convenient for him to call _himself_ that when coming to people and offering his help. A remedy indeed.

I was not surprised to learn that "Rumpelstiltskin" wasn't in the book.

I tried looking for the names of the children. The minutes dragged by. The names seemed to blur together. I put the book away.

I went over my fairytale in my head but could not properly describe Rumpel. Clever, sly, cruel? Yes, he was all of these things. But, even so, he was a mystery.

What did he _need_ the children for? He hardly paid any attention to them. If he had occasionally done things for Feli or said flattering things to her, it was because he liked to see how the other children reacted, liked to see them grow hurt or jealous. He seemed bored and cruelty to the children was his only form of entertainment. But surely, this was not why he went to the trouble of acquiring them? And why did Hager want to borrow them?

When the second candle went out, I decided to ask him. I expected another cruel joke like the time he had said, "I eat them," and frightened me half to death. Now, I thought, it would take more than words to frighten me. But Rumpel only said, "Among magicfolk, children are like gold. Very valuable."

That was something new. "Why?"

"Why they are valuable to us? Because they are valuable to people."

I remembered our bartering over the necklace and Rumpel saying, "It matters to _you_. That raises its value for me." It was the same kind of strange logic.

"Do they have any _practical_ value?" I insisted.

"They are our highest currency. They can be exchanged for other things."

"But magicians don't actually _use_ them for anything."

"We can if we like. That isn't the point. Gold isn't _used_ for anything either. Yet, it is the highest currency among humans."

I nodded. It was almost chilling how well I followed Rumpel's reasoning, which would have been incomprehensible to me a week before.

Why did he suddenly agree to tell me all of this?

As I looked at him, I understood. He told me because he believed I would never have the chance to tell anybody else.

* * *

><p>As the morning crawled closer and the night slipped away, I began to hear the sounds of the children laughing, talking, in the large hall. Was it my imagination or were they louder than usual?<p>

Rumpel lit three new candles and provided me with breakfast. I ate cautiously, unaccustomed to food that appeared and disappeared without warning.

"Good morning!" Gilo walked in through the open doorway. He spoke with a forced cheerfulness. He met my gaze and held it, as if asking if I was all right.

Rumpel glared. "What business do _you_ have here?"

Gilo gave Rumpel a strained smile. "You always told me that I could enter your room whenever I liked."

Rumpel's lips parted slightly at this retort and he was silent for a second. "Make yourself useful then," he finally said. "Bring me my ring."

Gilo walked over to the chest, opened it and pulled out a ring with a large clear jewel. He did so, patiently, with the air of one who has done the same thing many times before. He brought it to Rumpel, who slid it onto his finger.

I was puzzled. What did he need a ring for?

"There is a child I must go and fetch,"said Rumpel.

I blinked. "_What?"_

"I will be back as soon as my errand is completed."

"Can't that wait until _afterwards_?"

"Let me see." Rumpel pretended to consider it. "It can't."

"But…this isn't the way it's done! How will I know what you are doing? How…how will_ you_ see _me_?"

Rumpel strode over to the blank wall by the open door. He touched it lightly. It rippled like water and suddenly, the wall was one large looking glass like those they had at the palace.

In the looking glass, I saw myself looking exhausted and pale.

"Let me make sure you understand," Rumpel said, looking at both of us. "Gilo is _not_ to enter the room while I am gone and you two will not exchange one word. How will I know if you do? Gilo, why don't you explain, since you have such an excellent memory for what I told you before?"

Gilo spoke quietly. "The jewel in Rumpel's ring reveals whatever appears in the mirror. Wherever Rumpel goes, he can look into the jewel on his ring and keep you in sight."

So that was how he would know if I fell asleep.

"That isn't fair!" I said. "You will watch me but who will watch _you_?"

"No," said Rumpel. "I suppose it isn't fair at all."

I opened my mouth to retort and closed it without saying anything. I was too tired to argue any further.

**Chapter Thirty Two**

At first, I was painfully aware of the mirror, and of being watched. At first, the pressure of that knowledge worked in my favor, as it kept me alert. But as the hours passed, I relaxed somewhat. I stopped noticing how uncomfortable the chest was. My eyelids felt as heavy as bags of sand.

No, this would _not_ do.

I stood up and began dancing. I skipped and hopped, curtsied and twirled. I repeatedly bumped into things. I stubbed my toe against the bed. I tripped over something and crashed to the ground, skinning my knee. I got up, welcoming the throbbing toe, the stinging knee. They were sensations that would keep me uncomfortable. They were sensations that would keep me awake.

I must have danced for at least an hour, wondering as I did so, what Rumpel was thinking of my performance.

I _hoped_ he was furious.

"Have you decided what child you will take along with Rosalie?"

It was Gilo's voice coming from the doorway.

I stopped mid-twirl. I almost turned to look at him but I stopped myself. I couldn't indicate that he was here.

I sat down on the chest again and hid my face in my hands, still breathing hard. Perhaps, Rumpel wouldn't notice that I was talking if my face was hidden. "Feli, I think."

"_Feli?_ I thought you disliked her."

I yawned. "Well, that's exactly the point. By taking her away, I will be making life easier for the children who are staying."

I heard Gilo laugh. "What if you can't find her parents and get stuck with her?"

"That's all right." I grew serious. "Actually, the real reason for taking Feli is that she is in the most danger."

"Danger?"

"In danger of becoming a cruel, horrible person. If she stays here, that's what will happen. So I must take her away."

There was a brief silence.

"Do you know why I came?" Gilo asked.

"Why?"

"Feli wanted to know if you were sleepy. She sent me to ask you."

I smiled. "I don't believe it. You came because you wanted to check on me."

"Well...perhaps. But she _did_ ask about you."

"Perhaps, she does have some measure of compassion."

"No, merely curiosity."

My head was aching. I brought my hands up to rub my temples.

"Are you all right?"

I wanted to speak but was afraid my voice would quiver. With Rumpel out of the room, it was so easy to lose my nerve, to dissolve into tears and declare that I couldn't do this… I had to struggle against it. "Yes. Only...I can't help but realize that this will only get harder."

"I've been trying to think of some way to help you. So far, I haven't come up with anything." Gilo sighed. "But I _will_."

He sounded so certain that I believed him.

"What were you dancing earlier?"

I felt my face heat up. How long had he been watching? "A country dance. I know three country dances and a waltz."

"How did you learn the waltz?"

I understood what he was trying to do. He was distracting me, helping the time pass faster. I _was _grateful...but we couldn't keep it up much longer. Rumpel would realize it eventually. "I don't want more harm coming to you because of me," I said. "You had better go."

"Only answer my question."

I relented. "Olin showed me one day. He is a very good dancer. I suppose princes usually are. Now, _go._"

"_I_ don't remember a single step."

"When I get you out of here, Olin can teach you." And with that I couldn't resist glancing at the doorway, just once.

Gilo was smiling. But right before he turned away, his smile faded.

For the next hour, I wondered why.

* * *

><p>Rumpel returned alone.<p>

I nearly asked what happened to the child he had been going to fetch. The look in his eyes stopped me. The cold anger in them...it was similar to the time Hagar had insulted him or the time when _I_ did the same. Only this time, I had no way of knowing what caused it.

The first thing he did was walk to the door and close it tightly. When the last candle went out a half hour later, he did not light it again.

Apparently, he was beginning to consider our contest a serious thing.

It was night again. I knew it was night because the sounds of children's voices had ceased to come from the main room. It was completely silent, except for the sound of Rumpel's breathing.

My body felt heavy and limp. I decided to pace back and forth. Sleep has ceased to be a friendly, soothing friend. It had become a monster that was attacking me and I had to fight back with all of the fierceness that was in me. I fought and fought and fought but as I fought, I found myself thinking that it was only a matter of time before I went down.

There was a knock on the door. Being closer to it, I reached out and opened it easily.

It was Gilo, holding a candle. "You two couldn't sleep anyway with all the _noise_, could you?" he asked. His eyes lighted on me, concerned.

I blinked in the sudden light. Did I look as awful as I felt?

"Gilo, are you half-witted?" Rumpel asked.

Gilo took a step into the room and took my hand. Defiance flashed in his eyes, a previously unseen spark of rebellion and a new kind of courage. "Perhaps," he said, "Because I'm staying here."

I could only stare. What was he_ doing?_

Rumpel stood.

"Rumpel," I said quickly, "If you harm Gilo in any serious way, I promise I will stay awake _all night_ worrying."

Gilo turned to me. "That was my _intention," _he said quietly. "For me to be harmed so you could stay awake worrying."

I shook my head. If I won, it would not be like this.

"You are too willing to sacrifice yourself," I said gently. "You must value yourself more. Others do."

When Rumpel reached over and took the candle from Gilo's hand, Gilo didn't even notice. He was still contemplating what I had said. Apparently, such a thought had never occurred to him.

Rumpel blew and the the candle went out. "Get out," he said.

"Go," I said to Gilo. "Get out of here. You haven't a choice. He can and _will_ throw you out regardless of how heroic you choose to be."

"Then how can I give you the strength that you need?" Gilo's voice sounded lost in the darkness.

I smiled sadly. "You can't."

In the next moment, I felt Gilo's hands on my shoulders. He pulled me towards him and pressed his lips to mine.

An invisible force threw him backwards and the door shut between us.


	18. Chapter 18

**Dear readers, some of you may be rolling your eyes after the last chapter and saying, "Aslan's Lamb, we expected something more clever from you." And yes, I know this scenario I have created is a bit Disney-esque. It is. In my defense, it _does_ make sense. Somewhat. Please forgive me and don't abandon the story. It is far from over.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirty Three<strong>

I remained standing by the door, my face glowing.

He had kissed me. _Me._ I couldn't believe it. My heart sang a wild, unfamiliar song and I wanted to dance to it.

It wasn't just the kiss _itself_ that made me feel that way (although it had been lovely!) It was what it implied. Gilo wasn't the kind of man to kiss a girl for the fun of it. His kiss had been a declaration, a way of saying, 'I love you.' I was sure of it. And his kiss had been a promise too.

Sleep and exhaustion couldn't touch me anymore. I marched around the room. I spun in place. I laughed at the hours to come. I don't know what Rumpel was doing. I had ceased to notice him.

It was morning, when I noticed that Rumpel was resting his head in his hands. An hour after that, I tiptoed closer to take a closer look.

He was asleep.

I walked over to the door, opened it and walked through the hall, dizzily.

Gilo seemed to be asleep but the moment that I took a step towards his bed, he opened his eyes. I swayed. He caught and steadied me.

"He is asleep," I said.

Gilo's eyes shone. "You did it, Ellis!"

I nodded. I didn't feel much of anything. I don't remember what happened after that, except that I slept.

I slept…and I dreamt. I dreamt that Gilo was kissing me again. Only this time, in response to his kiss, tears began to flow down my cheeks.

* * *

><p>When I woke, it was silent. I sat up and looked around me. The candles glowed. All the children slept in their beds, except for Rosalie, who was sitting up in bed and examining her toes.<p>

Gilo was writing something in the dirt.

"Gilo?"

He looked up."How do you feel?"

I stood, shakily. "I feel..._decent_. A little thirsty."

There was a blue pitcher and cup on the table and Gilo gestured toward them. "Have some water. I would offer food but Rumpel did not provide any."

"Where _is_ Rumpel?"

He had business to attend to. But you won, after all. The Rules will force him to do as he promised once he returns."

I _won_.

I picked up the cup and drank deeply. The water was fresh and cool.

"I am still not quite sure how it happened," I said.

"Did you notice that Rumpel was angry when he returned yesterday night?" Gilo asked.

Had I _noticed_? "Of course."

"He was not able to fetch the child because he could not perform magic without getting _rest._"

I thought for a moment. Then I gasped. "The candle! When you brought the candle, he_ blew_ it out. Just like a person would. Normally, he would have used magic out of habit."

Gilo smiled. "That_ is _another bit of proof. I suppose, he had hoped that given one more night, you would lose for certain. Then, he could get the rest _he_ needed. But you lasted the night. He realized that by keeping the contest going any longer, he would lose time that could be spent in fetching other children that were due to him."

"So," I said, "He decided that it was more profitable to lose."

Gilo frowned and I realized that he did not understand. I suppose Rumpel had never told him that children were a _currency_.

I _won,_ I thought again. I walked over to Rosalie and pressed her forehead to my cheek, the knowledge of that caressing me for a sweet moment. Yes, _I_ won. But if it hadn't been for Gilo...I glanced at him, thought of our kiss and looked away, feeling my face heat up all over again.

I wondered what _he_ felt on the subject. Was he pleased with it? Did he_ regret_ it? Or would he pretend it had never happened and go on as before?

"There is something I need to tell you," said Gilo.

His voice was calm and steady. But something in it brought back the the sorrowful feeling of my dream.

I swallowed. "I'm listening."

"I know that your agreement with Rumpel was to take_ me_ away from here as well as Rosalie and Feli. But…I am not going with you."

I looked down and studied his scribbles. I could make out a picture of ham for H. An orange for O. A mouth for M.

Gilo began to speak very fast. "I didn't want to tell you before because I was afraid to discourage you. You needed to believe you _were_ saving me in order to do as well as you did. But now, I can tell you. I must stay. And this isn't just about me sacrificing myself as, I admit, I have a tendency to do, but...it's just that I cannot leave the other children behind. Rumpel may know how to keep them alive but if I leave…their minds and souls will die with no one to feed them."

Perhaps, I should have been stunned, angry, disbelieving. But I wasn't. I had suspected for a while that Gilo would choose this. It had occurred to me several times during my battle but I had refused to accept it then. Only, it came to me again in my dream, the sense that things could not end happily, not for him, not for _us._

"I don't think Rumpel will let you to stay," I said. "Not after last night." I hoped he would not.

"On the contrary. He seeks to punish me for last night and he can only do that _if_ I stay."

"But you don't belong to him anymore. He cannot harm you."

Gilo paused. "No, he cannot." He smiled a little. "So it won't be as bad as it used to be, thanks to you."

"He will punish you anyway," I said. "He cannot harm you directly but he will find indirect ways. He can even find a way to_ kill_ you indirectly, if he hates you enough."

"That is true, yes."

"Do you plan on doing anything to ensure that you are treated tolerably?"

"I will not give him any cause to treat me otherwise. I've been the perfect slave for nine years. I can go back to doing it."

He was being inconsistent. He had defied Rumpel _already_ when he had defended me the day before. Was _that_ not enough cause? I wanted to say _that_ and more but when I looked at him more carefully, I saw it was useless. He might listen to me but his mind was already made up.

Rosalie began to wail and I picked her up. Just another few hours and she would be home with Rianne. I had saved her and freed another child in the process. Why couldn't I rejoice over it? What was happening to me?

"I can be a perfect slave as well," I said.

Gilo started. "What are you saying?"

I said nothing, only looked at him. Didn't he understand?

He did. For a moment, he looked back at me in silence. Then, he shook his head. "Your slavery may be worse than mine. Besides, Rumpel won't agree to it."

That was the last either of us said on the subject. Until Rumpel arrived, we chatted about various topics and attempted to be lighthearted and cheerful.


	19. Chapter 19

**PART V – After the Battle Is Won**

**Chapter 34**

When Rumpel returned, he was perfectly, chillingly calm.

"Have you said your goodbyes?" he asked us.

He already knew about Gilo's decision. They must have spoken about it already.

_I would never see Gilo again._

That pain of that knowledge flooded me so strongly that I grew dizzy.

I set Rosalie down on the floor. She clung to my leg. I fixed her bonnet. "Take_ her_ home. Let _me_ stay here."

Rumpel gave me a cold smile and said nothing.

"I won't fight you anymore," I added. "You'll hardly notice me."

Rumpel shook his head. "You know me, Ellis. I never give something for nothing."

I considered what I could possibly offer him _this_ time...but I had nothing left. I was altogether too weary to attempt something new.

"Shall we begin our journey?" Rumpel offered me his arm like a gentleman. I took it. He held out his other hand to Feli. I had explained to her an hour earlier that she would be going to her family and Feli, true to character, had shown no fear or hesitation at the idea.

I heard Gilo sigh with relief. For my sake, I suppose. He was _glad_ to see me go. I turned to look at him for the last time. Suddenly he stepped toward me and pressed something into my other hand. Everything dissolved into the air and rushed away.

The journey to Feli's house did not take long. I saw a woman in a white frock rush outside and throw her arms around Feli with a glad cry. Then, everything became a blur again.

The journey home was even shorter.

Rianne was in the house. Her shoulders sagged, her eyes were swollen red and the look in them was lost. She flew at Rosalie and me, held us, rocked us and cried.

I stood still, numb, glad and not glad. Our house seemed so _small_. I sat down at the kitchen table and put my head in my hands.

That's when I noticed the beads I was clutching in my fist. _My _beads. From the necklace I used to have. Gilo had somehow found them for me.

But how? Did he rummage in Rumpel's chests? Did he look in Rumpel's pockets? How did he manage to discover them in one night?

It took Gilo to figure out how to do something like that.

I rolled the beads between my fingers. My unwillingness to part with them had gotten me into this whole adventure. Now, they seemed so small, so silly. Now that I was back home, the whole world seemed smaller.

"May I have a string?" I asked.

Rianne looked up from where she was undressing Rosalie and putting her to bed. "Goodness, Ellis, why bother to ask? You're home."

She handed me a red string from the sewing-box. I began to put the beads on the string, one by one. I added the beads from the ring around my finger. I tied the necklace around my neck.

As the cold beads settled around my neck, something broke inside me. I hid my face in my hands and began to sob, loudly, painfully.

Rianne put her arm around me but I couldn't stop.

A little later, I told Rianne about everything, about Rumpel, about the children, about Gilo. It didn't sound like a fairy-tale at all, now that I was really telling it.

_Fairy-tales have happy endings._

**Chapter 35**

The next day, Rianne asked the owner of the bakery to give her a week off. The baker, who happened to admire my sister very much, told her to take as much time as she needed. She came home and told me that during the following week I was _not_ to do housework, _not _to take care of Rosalie, _not_ to exert myself for anything. For once, _she_ would take care of _me_.

I asked whether we could afford it. Apparently, we could. In my absence, a strange thing had happened. Rianne's deep grief had stunned father and had jolted him out of his private world. He had stopped drinking, then had found a job and kept it for fourteen days in a row.

I drifted about the house, restless. I couldn't seem to find a place. More often than not, I strayed outside to sit in the sunshine.

Rianne had changed. She understood how close she had been to losing Rosalie forever and she clung to her. She wanted to be the one to feed her, to dress her, to put her to sleep. She was constantly saying, "I love you, Rosalie. Mama loves you."

Which was as it s_hould_ be, I kept telling myself.

* * *

><p>It was a chilly, windy day, five days after my return. Rianne and I were both at home when there was a knock on our door.<p>

It was our neighbor, elderly Ruf, asking to borrow some flour. Naturally, we invited her in to get warm. Ruf was a chatty, kindly lady and always kind enough to tell us all about the neighbors. This time, her story was about a family who had found their long-lost daughter.

"Like a miracle it was!" Ruf said. "They came into the house and there was their girl, with no explanation as to how she got there! She had been missing since she was a tiny baby. They wouldn't even know it was her if it wasn't for her looks…"

I wondered if it was possible. "This girl, she was not named _Feli_, by any chance?"

Ruf frowned. "No. Silva. Three years old."

Rianne looked at me. "Do you think there's a connection?"

I shook my head.

Only, over the next couple of days, we heard rumors of more long-lost children being found in peasant homes all over the country. Everyone was talking about it. "It _has_ to be them!" Rianne said.

I wanted to believe it. But believing in things, _hoping _for things was dangerous and I was afraid that once I had begun, I wouldn't know where to stop.

The next day, Rianne began to speak about leaving the bakery permanently. A week with Rosalie hadn't satisfied her. She wanted more time.

"I ought to go to work then," I said.

"You don't _have_ to," Rianne said. "Father's earnings should be enough for now."

"We can't expect them to last. Our survival can't depend on father."

"Oh, we'll survive. There are worse things than want." She pressed her cheek to Rosalie's and kissed her tenderly.

"Still, about your job," I pressed. "Do you think it's wise to give it up?"

"You may have it, Ellis, if you like," Rianne said. "_I_ want to be with my daughter."

_You may have it if you like_. As if her job was an old gown that she had grown tired of and couldn't care less what happened to it. Without meaning to, Rianne was sending me a message. I don't need you to work and struggle for me anymore, Ellis. Though you may if you like. I don't need you to help me raise my child anymore. Though you may if you like. You're not needed anymore, Ellis. Unless you really need me to need you.

I took the job.

On my first day at work, I was setting a meat pie in front of two travelers with rich clothing and thick purses. "Where are you headed?" one asked.

"I'm travelling to the palace," the other replied. "People say the king's oldest son has returned. I want to see if it's true."

"I thought he was dead."

"So did I. Do I frighten you, miss?"

This was addressed to me. I had been staring. I shook my head and backed away, too full of joy to feel embarrassed.

Gilo was home. He was in the palace. Could it be possible?

I was beginning, in spite of myself, to hope.

I came home and stopped in my tracks at the sight of Rianne leading a large brown cow with a glossy coat.

"It's a gift," she said, eyes glowing. "From the _palace_. I've already agreed to provide milk for _two_ of the neighbors! I should have asked you first but I was so excited that I didn't think of it. "

I patted the cow, stunned. It was such a _sensible_ gift, so unlike anything the king or Olin would give…

"Oh!" said Rianne. "There was also a letter for you."

My candle of hope glowed brighter. I took the letter and opened it with shaking hands.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Thirty Six**

_**From: Prince Gilo, son of his majesty King Eston**_

**My dear friend Ellis,**

**I am home. I am home with father and Olin. I am home and life is good. **

**I suppose you wish to hear how it happened. **

**When Rumpel returned, he called me into his room. I knew that he could not harm me now but I was still nervous, out of habit.**

"**Now, Gilo," he said. "I hope you do not imagine that things have changed around here. Things will be **_**exactly**_** the same as always."**

"**I understand," I said.**

**He chose a new child to favor**** and pet (Silva) and was as harsh to all the other children as he could be. I think he was testing me, seeing if I would submit as I had previously. So I submitted. But when he had gone away, I gathered the children around me. We held hands and danced and after that, we wrote the words "flower" and "sun" in our picture alphabet.**

**After several days, Rumpel discovered our reading lessons. Feli had never breathed a word about the lessons because she had liked them and didn't want them to stop. But Silva did not reason it out that far. She told him everything. **

"**You told me you **_**understood**_**, Gilo," said Rumpel that night. "But I do not think you **_**did**_**."**

**When I got up the next morning, the room was pitch-dark. ****He had taken away all the candles. **

**When my eyes got used to the darkness, I saw that there was only one breakfast dish on the table with food in it. Mine.**

**I gave my food to the smallest children and gathered everyone in a tightly knit circle. I tried telling stories but the children cried that they were hungry and afraid of the dark. **

** This was indeed the worst discipline he could have administered. ****I could bear it no longer.**

**When I reached his room, Rumpel was getting ready to leave, sipping from his flagon and fitting his ring on his finger. I strode past him, flung open the chest by the bed and drew out a dagger. "I want to fight you, Rumpel."**

**Rumpel studied me a moment, then smiled. "You may try. I think I'll watch this imaginary battle."**

**He was right. I could not harm him. He was not permitted to harm me. What sort of battle could there be between us?**

** "Why won't you allow them to read and write?" I demanded.**

** "The punishment was meant for you, not them. _You_ never showed me the letters you were using."**

** "Oh, I **_**didn't**_**? I will now!" **

** Holding the dagger with both hands, I carved the picture of a rope into the wall. "R!"**

**I carved an umbrella. "U!" I carved a mouth. "M!" A potato. "P!" An ear. "E!" A leg. "L!"**

**I ran out of room on one wall. I turned to the other and kept on carving. **

"**S!" **

**Rumpel rose.  
>"T!"<strong>

**Rumpel moved toward me.**

"**I!L!T!S!K!I!N!" **

**I stopped carving. My arms ached from the exertion. I glanced back at the first R but it had disappeared, just as the whole word was now rapidly disappearing. **

**The dagger was wrenched it from my grasp and I nearly lost my balance. **

"**You go too far, Gilo," Rumpel breathed.**

"**I will carve it again!" I cried, tears of fury filling my eyes. "You can remove it as many times as you like! Every time that you wake, it will be there again to torment you!"**

**Rumpel's eyes glared so hard they seemed to burn. The cold tip of the dagger flew up, touched my throat...and fell with a clatter. **

**There was a strange sound. It was a little bit like singing. Rumpel stopped to listen and his face contorted. Then, he began to grow.**

** He grew bigger and bigger. **

**The walls shook. **

**The children ran towards me and clung to me in fear. **

**He grew so large that he couldn't move. He was wedged into the cave, every part of him. He struggled to breathe for a few seconds but his face was already turning gray and I saw death in his eyes.**

** In those few seconds, I remembered many things, the things he had said to me, done to me, all the cruelties, large and small. But now that my rage was spent, there was a part of me, a part deep inside ****somewhere that wept for him. I think I would have kept him alive if I could. **

**When Rumpel closed his eyes, there was a flickering in the air. Bits of purple and scarlet. The gradually appearing outline of a young woman's body and face. **

**From your earlier description, I knew it to be Hager.**

** "You have killed him," she said. Her eyes glowed with satisfaction.**

** I shook my head. "It wasn't me."**

** "It was. Perhaps, there was so much **_**goodness**_** in you that he just couldn't stand it anymore." Her sarcasm was evident. I didn't know how to respond to it, so I said nothing.**

** "You have pleased me greatly," she said. "Name a gift and you shall have it."**

** For a moment, I thought of all the things I had ever wanted. I thought of extraordinary courage, great talents and astounding abilities. But looking at Hager, I saw Rumpel all over again. **

**The difference in appearance didn't matter. There was the same wild hunger for domination and power in her eyes as there had been in his. She looked at Rumpel's body and showed a fierce **_**joy**_** at his suffering. Could I possibly accept a gift from such a person as that? **

**I had longed for freedom and now I had it. I had longed to go home and now I could slowly make my way there. What more could I need?**

** "I want no gift from you." **

** She laughed. "You will regret your decision." She disappeared.**

**I felt a small hand pull on my vest and I looked down. It was Roland. His breathing was quick, his eyes wide in wonder. He pointed into the air, just a few feet above us.**

"**What is it, Roland?"**

**I glanced at the other older children but they seemed as puzzled as I was. Yet, Roland kept pointing. His lips parted, his eyes longing to **_**express**_**. Finally, he grabbed a stick and began to write on the ground. A for G, an ear for E, a spoon for S, a table for T. **

"_**Guest?"**_

**He nodded vigorously.**

"**But…"**

**I heard laughter. It was a silver-golden kind of laughter and it sounded kind, not mocking. **

"**You have good eyes, little Roland," said the silver-golden voice. "Indeed, it would be good for all of us to talk less and observe more as you do." **

**Rumpel's body was disappearing like gray mist.**

"**Who's there?" I asked. I thought my voice would sound frightened but it didn't. I was surprised to find that I **_**wasn't**_**. The voice had cast out any fear I had still been feeling.**

"**I am the one who comes to put things back in their places after the storm is over," said the voice. "People do not usually see me."**

**Roland smiled at the empty air. **_**I do!**_** His eyes said. **_**I do!**_

"**Will you…" I could hardly speak. "Will you put**_** us**_** back in our places?"**

"**In a moment. Before I send all of you home, have you any questions?"**

**It seemed too daring of me to even speak to the voice other than in gratitude.**** But I would never have another chance.**

"**Was Hager right? Did **_**I**_** kill him?"**

"**It was his lack of restraint that killed him. You were free. He had no right to harm you."**

** I breathed out slowly. "Breaking a Rule means instant death?"**

_**"**_**Not always. There would be few magicfolk **_**left**_** if that was true. Rumpel broke a Rule once before but it was a minor one. As punishment, he lost the ability to change his size at will and had to resort to potions. However, today, he would have murdered you if he had not been stopped." **

**There was a brief silence.**

** "May I ask one more question?" **

** "You may."**

"**What does 'Rumpelstiltskin' mean?"**

** There was a hesitation. **

** "Unless," I said, "It is too terrible for me to know."**

** Then, the voice laughed again. "Long ago, there used to be a saying. 'Be glad for the star that shines above your cliff, be glad for every small remedy.' Or in the ancient tongue, 'Charein stilt skin. Charein rum pel.' Rumpelstiltskin means "the star above a cliff, the small remedy.""**

** I frowned. "But that's beautiful."**

"**Exactly."**

"**I don't understand."**

"**Rumpel wasn't born a magician, you know. Nobody ever is. He was born a common giant. His parents gave him a long beautiful name of their own invention, as it is common to do among giants. But once he got involved in dark magic, the name became hateful to him. He didn't want to be something that gave light. He wanted to be darkness. The other magicfolk laughed at his name. They thought it was a sign of goodness in him, which to them stood for weakness. He shortened his name to Rumpel which means 'small remedy.' This pleased him because he liked to take on a small form when appearing to humans."**

"**So whenever we used that name, we reminded him that he had been originally meant for something good," I said. **

"**Yes. Do you understand now why he hated it so?"**

**I did.**

**I said goodbye to the children. It was a difficult parting for me but an even more difficult parting for them. They didn't understand why I was so glad to leave the only place that they had ever considered home. **

**And then I was **_**home**_**.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Thirty Seven**

After all of Rumpel's cunning plans, for him to lose everything so quickly. After all that Gilo had been through, for freedom to come to him so simply.

It was almost ridiculous the way it happened. But that's life. Ridiculous and terrible and lovely. And things never happen in the way you expect them to.

Gilo finished with:

**How are you? How is Rosalie and how is your sister? I told father and Olin that I was indebted to you for my freedom. Father wanted to reward you with rich clothing and jewelry but I suggested the cow instead because it seemed to me you would find a more immediate use for it. But if you will let me know what you need, I will provide it gladly. **

**Please, come to the palace to visit us as soon as you can. My father and brother wish to thank you in person and so do I. **

He signed his name.

I studied the letter. There was nothing in it about what Gilo _felt_ towards me. All he asked for was a visit.

His handwriting was uneven, still in the hand of the eleven year-old he had been when he had stopped taking writing lessons. Yet, he had taken the care to address me as his "dear friend". A gentle hint that that was _all_ I was. A child would not be so considerate.

There was some empty space on the last sheet of parchment. I cut it off with a knife, found a little ink and wrote a reply:

_**Dear Prince Gilo, I am very glad that you have come home. We are very grateful for the cow. We will make good use of her. I do not ask for any other reward. Perhaps, someday I will sorely need something and then I will ask. I cannot visit just now. Please, give my apologies to your father and to Olin. **_

My eyes were burning by the time I had finished.

Meanwhile, Rianne had read Gilo's letter and put it down. "You should set out tomorrow."

"I can't go yet. Rosalie has a cold."

"She also has a mother."

I swallowed. "I _know_ she has a mother. You needn't remind me of it at every conversation."

The silence grew between us. I tried again. "You misunderstood me. I only wanted to say that if we wait until Rosalie gets well, we can_ all_ go."

"The prince invited you alone."

"I am sure he would love to meet you."

"Yes, but you're missing my point. You don't need to wait for us. Why not go alone now and for your next visit, take Rosalie and me with you?"

"There will only be one visit." I sat down at the spinning wheel and began to spin.

Rianne stared. "Why do you say that?"

I kept spinning.

Rianne put her hands on her hips. "He cares for you."

"What makes you think so?"

"How could it be otherwise, after what you've been through together and done for each other?"

"Rianne, having a shared experience and a sense of gratitude…is not the same as love."

"Well, then, those conversations you had, do they mean nothing?"

I regretted having told her so much. "Having pleasant conversations is not the same as love either."

"I would argue that these things often _lead _to love. But what do _I_ know? I'm alone, aren't I?"

I looked up and saw the expression on her face. A reminder that I wasn't the only one who had been disappointed.

"I would never use that argument against you," I said gently. "You happen to be wrong, that is all. Can we speak of something else?"

But she would not leave it be. "What about your kiss? Don't tell me _that _means nothing!"

Heat rushed into my face. "The kiss helped me in my battle. Gilo knew that it would."

"Yes. But he could have done many different things. Why kiss you?"

Did she _like_ tormenting me?

"All right," I said. "I will give you a reason. Here you have a young man who has grown up in a cave. He has not seen or spoken to a girl for nine years. Then one comes along, a girl who is…pleasant to speak with, I suppose, and, maybe even…not unpleasant to look at. At some point, of course, he will kiss her! It is only natural. It is only logical. It has nothing to do with love."

Rianne shook her head. "With time, it could_."_

"What do you mean?"

"You won't give his love a chance to grow. You've squashed it already. You want to delay your visit. And then when you do visit, you want to hide behind me and Rosalie so that he doesn't have a chance to speak to you privately. And then you want to never visit again!" Rianne picked up Rosalie and stomped out of the kitchen, leaving me alone.

She was wrong. She didn't understand. It was easy for _her_ to give advice. Still, I read over the letter I had penned and struck by its' cold formal tone, threw it away. Gilo's letter was formal too but it had a warmth and kindness to it that mine was lacking. Ihad been hurt by it but only because it wasn't _enough_ for me.

I was determined that my letter would not be unkind either. I rewrote it (still, putting off my visit until sometime in the future) and sent it off.

It was growing colder outside. Gilo didn't write back.

This was proof that I had been right, I told Rianne. She scoffed. "All it proves is that you've succeeded in pushing him away."

"You're cruel," I told her and we didn't speak to each other for the rest of the day.

Meanwhile, we named the cow Brown Sugar. Between my wages from the bakery, father's wages and the profit we made from the milk, we were doing quite well. We gradually bought furniture, curtains and new clothes and shoes for Rosalie. She was growing rapidly. She walked about the house confidently without holding onto our skirts and began to say "Mama" and "Elli."

I began taking walks in the woods alone, so I could cry without anybody seeing me.

**Chapter Thirty Eight**

**Dear Ellis,**

**You sounded busy in your last letter. I didn't wish to bother you. But I hope, now that Rosalie has gotten over her illness, you have the time for correspondence. I'd like to know what your life is like. Whether you have everything you need. You know that at any time, you can ask me for aid. I have plenty to give.**

**I have been living at the palace for two months now. I can't get used to calling it "home" again. It is hard to sort out my feelings. I am daily grateful for sunshine and grass, for books and lessons and horses, for a brother and the chance to get to know him. Olin and I are inseparable. But at night, I dream of the cave and the children. Sometimes, Rumpel appears in my dreams too. I suppose this will pass. **

** Getting along with father has been difficult. He wants me to go back to being the confident, regal child I was when I was taken away. I cannot become what I am not. At the same time, he seems intent on making up for lost time by cramming knowledge into me as fast as possible. He is haunted by the idea that he can die at any moment and I won't be ready to take over the throne. **

**I've realized that I don't make a very good king. There are two things that a king must know how to do: Be the center of attention and give orders. Well, I hate having all eyes on me. At every glittering ball, crowds of people want to meet me and all I can do is think of places to hide. Olin helps with that. He knows all the best hiding places in the palace. **

**As for orders, I still can't shake the habit of offering to do things **_**for**_** the servants. My orders are rare and few. The other day, I was reading a book by a philosopher and he said, "He governs best, who governs least," which is a thought that appealed to me. But father said that the philosopher was a fool and that no king who held such a stance would survive very long. **

** I think that when Olin is old enough, I will offer the throne to him. He loves attention, knows how to give orders and has a keen sense of justice that father has not yet tampered with. I haven't shared this plan with anyone yet. I will wait until Olin is ready. Then I will ask. If he says that he isn't interested, I will have to do my duty, I suppose. **

** Won't you write back and tell me what you think about all of this? Does it interest you at all? **

**-Prince Gilo**

I read the letter, once, twice, three times. As I imagined Gilo and Olin escaping from the crowds and exploring the secret hiding places of the palace, I laughed out loud. As I thought of Gilo's struggle to please his father, I grew sober. As I considered that he had confided in _me _before anyone else, I felt honored.

What had brought this on? The letter was so affectionate and frank, so different from the one that preceded it that I really didn't know what to think. Gilo sounded like himself in it. Yes, he sounded a little more confident, a little more educated and cultured than before. Now that he was a prince living in the palace, he was being perfected in every way, molded and chiseled, so this change seemed natural. Still, he had not changed in any important way. Reading his letter, I could hear his voice in my mind.

I wanted to hear more of it. I took most of my week's salary and used it to buy a fresh sheet of parchment and new ink. Then I wrote back.

_**Dear Gilo,**_

_**Even now, you have not gotten rid of the habit of sacrificing yourself at every opportunity.**_

_**It is very likely that Olin will love the idea of being king and will make a good one. He has the skills and abilities and he will have you as his advisor to keep him from making any serious errors. But if Olin does not wish to rule, I don't see why you should resign yourself to "do your duty," while he gets to enjoy himself. Why can't you two share the kingship and share the responsibilities and risks that come with it? When my sister and I see that there is a job to be done and neither of us wants to do it, we share it. No one wants to cause someone else to become a martyr. **_

I kept writing, painting a picture of my daily work at the bakery, the people I met, both kind and cunning, people who tried to slip out the door without payment even thought their purses were full, and even people who tried to take liberties with the young girl who served them bread. I wrote about Rosalie's newest accomplishments and how the baker had begun to court Rianne. As I described my life to Gilo, it seemed to gain color in my own eyes, to become richer and better.

* * *

><p><strong>The next chapter should be posted TODAY. It is very short and I have nearly finished it.<strong>


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Thirty Nine**

I took off my shawl and rushed into the kitchen. "Any letters for me?"

"Letters only come on the last day of the week, Ellis."

"Oh. Of course."

Rianne smiled. "Why don't you go_ see_ him instead of waiting for letters?"

I tried to keep my face expressionless. "See whom?"

"Your prince."

I stared. "You read his letter?"

"I didn't need to. I know you, Ellis. You haven't acted like this since…" she paused. "You've_ never_ acted like this."

Rosalie walked towards me, extending her arms for a hug. I picked her up and hid my face in her shoulder for a moment. "Please, don't tease me, Rianne."

Rosalie turned her head and squirmed. "Mama!"

I set her down again and she ran back to Rianne.

"May _I_ read his letter?" Rianne asked.

I sighed. "It wouldn't be right without his permission. He wrote it to me."

I wondered briefly whether there were people on Gilo's side who were also asking to see his private correspondence.

* * *

><p>Gilo wrote back. The king was growing more and more difficult to please and sometimes, the two of them quarreled but he supposed this was true for all fathers and sons. Olin was sending me a warm hello and wanted to know when I'd come for a visit.<p>

So, it was _Olin_ who wanted me to come.

There was no one home when I read the letter, so I allowed myself the luxury of crying for awhile. Then, I made a decision. If Gilo and I were meant to be just good friends, nothing more, then I would try to be the very best friend possible.

Having decided that, I put away my handkerchief and set about milking Brown Sugar.

Later, I wrote back that I'd _think_ about visiting. Rosalie's second birthday was coming up and we wanted to celebrate it at home. I also related Rianne's request that she get to see his letters but put it in the manner of a jest. Gilo wrote back, telling Rianne that he would gladly write separate letters for _her _only. For three months we kept the letters going back and forth. I lived and worked for those letters. Night and day, I thought of Gilo and considered what he wrote and planned in my mind what I would write back. I was scolded at work for being careless.

This letter came on the first day of the coldest month of the year:

**Dear Ellis,**

**How is your work going? I have been thinking about that customer that you mentioned, the one who won't leave you alone. You might want to mention to him that you are under the protection of the king. **

**I have decided that I need a little time away from home. Father and I are constantly at odds. Last night, I shouted at him, "Stop trying to make me into another **_**you**_**!" **

"**What do you think fatherhood is?" he demanded.**

**Later, I apologized to him for shouting (not for the **_**words**_** themselves) and informed him that I would be taking a trip around our country. I've never really seen it. Cave or palace, I have always been hidden away. I want to visit **_**the children**_**. I know they're out there somewhere. I want to speak to their families and see how they are faring. **

**Father was very alarmed and asked me what would happen if he should fall ill in my absence. "That's what letters are for," I told him. Telling Olin was more difficult. I'd like to take him with me but that would be cruel to father. And leaving him behind is cruel to him. I think I shall take him with me part of the way and then send him back with the servants, so that father does not have to be alone for very long. **

** My first stop will be your town. If you are willing, I'd like to meet with you. I can come to your house or to any other place you like. So much more can be said when we don't have to wait five days for our words to travel. **

**- Gilo**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Forty**

I wouldn't come to see him so he was coming to see me.

I didn't know how to prepare. Yes, we cleaned the house. Yes, I wore my best winter gown, the one that I had made out of the dark green cloth that Rianne purchased for me. Yes, I brushed my hair and let it down in the style that Rianne said suited me best. But none of it seemed to be enough.

All morning, I couldn't seem to breathe properly. I kept looking out the window though I knew all I would see was snow. I did not even care anymore that Rianne probably thought I was acting ridiculous.

There was a horse's whinny.

There were voices outside.

Olin's voice. Servants' voices. _Gilo's voice_.

Rianne rushed outside to greet them but I remained in my seat. Rianne led them in, apologizing for my rudeness.

Gilo had lost his paleness. His skin and curly hair glowed with health. He seemed taller and stronger. He appeared confident and regal, despite his earlier claim that he was not any of these things.

We said hello to each other. I could not get myself to say anything more than that. Olin asked if I was feeling all right.

Rianne rushed about serving tea. Gilo thanked her, his eyes fixed on me. I looked back at him. I knew that I ought to help Rianne but I couldn't pull myself out of my paralysis.

"Ellis, would you like to go for a walk?" Gilo's voice, strong and soft.

I nodded.

Once outside, the silence between us seemed to grow less awkward. The snowy world was so beautiful that speech no longer seemed necessary. Eventually, Gilo said, "I like your sister. I knew that I would."

I smiled. "Yes." After a moment I added, "I enjoyed your letters."

"I enjoyed yours. Although, you could have visited us."

"I could have."

"Why didn't you?"

"It doesn't matter."

Gilo was silent for a moment. Then he said quietly, "You didn't want to give me the wrong impression, I suppose."

I glanced at him quickly. He was looking straight ahead.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"It doesn't matter."

Why was it that back in Rumpel's cave we had understood each other so well, nearly reading each other's thoughts at times, yet now we were at a loss?

"If you tell me what you meant, I'll tell you why I didn't visit," I said.

"All right. You first."

I swallowed. "I was afraid."

Here Gilo stopped walking and turned to look at me. "_Afraid_?"

"Of being not wanted."

"I invited you."

"Yes but I didn't just want to be _invited_. I…" I stopped. I couldn't look at him and I couldn't explain.

"Ellis." Gilo tried to meet my gaze. "I _wanted_ you to visit. I _wanted_ to speak to you face to face. I…I wanted _you_."

Tears, both bitter and glad, filled my eyes. "Why didn't you say so in your letter?"

"Oh, that _letter_!" Gilo kicked at a pile of snow. "Father wanted to make sure that after nine years in a cave I could still produce a proper piece of correspondence. He insisted on reading over my shoulder _as I was writing_. I did not want him to. But I had only been home for a day. I did not wish to quarrel so soon. So I found myself writing the kind of letter I would not mind him reading. And even then, there were things he objected to."

"I can't imagine what."

"He disliked it whenever I mentioned being nervous or afraid. He disliked it when I admitted that I had been tempted by Hager's offer. Any mention of weakness on my part, he disliked." Gilo sighed. "And my longing for you…well, it felt like a weakness too."

"But you wrote to me several times after that. Why didn't you tell me how much you wanted me to come then?"

Gilo laughed softly. "Because you didn't come. I thought…" He trailed off.

He had doubted my love just as I had doubted his.

I could restrain myself no longer. I threw my arms around him, weeping. And then he was pressing his cheek to my forehead and whispering, "Why did you find it so hard to believe that you could be wanted?"

"I don't know," I sobbed. "I don't know."

But I did. In one important way, I was not like other women. I could never be.

Of course, I understood with my mind that Gilo would not care about that. But in my heart, doubt still remained that I could be wanted. That I could be loved for _myself_.

Gilo whispered, "I want _you_…to be with me…Not your letters…_You_."

His lips found mine.

When I remember that moment, I always think about how cold the whole world was, the bare trees and bare blueberry bushes and the earth covered with snow.

And I remember how warm I felt in his arms.

We pulled away and looked at each other, breathless.

"Stay with us for a while," I pleaded. "I know you are in the middle of a journey but even if it is selfish, I cannot let you go. Not now. "

Gilo smiled. "I have a better idea. Come with me. Travel around the country with me. And when we return…"

"Yes?"

"We can get married."

"You haven't asked me yet."

Gilo glanced at me quickly, seriously, but I was laughing. Then he laughed with me. We laughed and laughed, hardly knowing why, as the snowflakes fell around us.

* * *

><p><strong>This is almost the end. But not quite. Review :)<strong>


	24. Epilogue

**My dear readers,**

**So, this is it. The end. For those of you who are unhappy with that, I am considering doing a sequel from Gilo's POV but nothing is definite yet. If I do take it on, I will post an update with the link to the sequel. At any rate, Thank you for going on this journey with me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

When we got back to the house, Gilo went to father to ask for permission to marry me. After that, I sat down solemnly with Olin and explained that I couldn't ever marry him because I loved his brother. Olin laughed and told me that as long as he didn't have to marry anybody else, he would be perfectly happy to have me as a sister.

Gilo and I travelled all over the country, meeting all kinds of people.

We found most of the children and made sure that their families had everything they needed. We got to know hundreds of other children and families in the process.

We got to know each other too.

I found myself thinking over and over, the same thought which had first occurred to me after that conversation with Gilo in the cave. Gilo didn't fit any idea of him that people had. He seemed quite simple at first but he wasn't. He was terribly, wonderfully complicated.

Gilo.

_Bright hostage._

One day we discussed whether the meaning of his name fit him. The bit about being bright, I understood well enough, I told him.

"It fits because I always have spare candles with me," Gilo guessed, his voice playful.

"No," I said. "It fits because you always shine in the darkness."

Gilo winced. "That kind of name assumes that there will always be darkness around, so that I can shine in it. I prefer the other meaning. I prefer 'happiness.'"

I nodded. "I, too, prefer happiness."

There was a pause.

"But still," I said. "I can't help but be glad that in case of darkness, I'll have you next to me."

I said things like that all the time now. I knew they were sentimental but I couldn't seem to stop. After all, everyone should have_ someone_ they can say sentimental things to.

When we returned to the palace, we got married. The ceremony was too elaborate for Gilo's taste and too simple for the king's but they managed to find a compromise without any serious quarreling since Gilo declared he was too happy to do battle over such nonsense.

Eight years later, Olin became king.

The people of the kingdom love Olin. He is a clever and just ruler.

Gilo and Rianne and I remain close and Olin often turns to us for advice. Rianne, in particular, is an excellent advisor with an intuition for what the kingdom needs.

Rosalie grows more beautiful each day.

Gilo and I treasure and nurture our love the way we would treasure and nurture a child, and like a child, our love grows greater each day.

Although there are moments of darkness, we live in great happiness.


End file.
